the concert
by racerofthe3
Summary: ok now i know what to say its kinda dramalistic and soapy so read r and r and let me know what you think
1. Chapter 1

The tickets

"Hey did you go on the 3 doors down webpage." marie asked as she looked at her computer.

She screams when she read westchester, New York every one came out of the wood works.

"Whats going on?" Jubliee asked

"Well look at this 3 doors down is gonna be here!" The professor looked and put his hand on his head.

Since they wanted to go they had to be montor by some one.

"Storm,Hank,and Logan go montor them .

"So how many tickets are we looking at?"

"At least nine of them cause we can bring the professor."

"Logan looked at marie who was blaring a song called kryptonite .

Only thing he heard was her singing out load if I go crazy would you still call me super man if I go crazy will you be there holding my head I am kryptonite.

Logan looked at her and at the posters on the walls and thought Dear God were going never live this down.

"Hey kid when the concert?"

he yelled so she could hear him.

She turn it down.

"what you say Logan?"

"When the concert kid?"

"It's on my birthday october 31."

And its only may we got time to back out he thought as she turn up the music so every one can hear it.

"god help us?"

"laugh out load do we have to talk to them?"

"I don't know and don't care I get to see 3 doors down!" she shouted.

"Hey the professor looking for you."

"OK!" she said as she turn off the music.

And went down stairs to where Bobby , Kitty,Logan,ProfessorX,Storm and Hank and plus Kurt and Jubliee was standing.

"Good your here we got some thing for you guys."

"Please say I can't go please say I can stay here."

"No Logan I want you to go."

"Well the Logan's going to a concert once in his life."

he gruble some thing under his breath and left the room.

"Well theres 9 vip passes and nine tickets."

Logan came back in to the room I am only gonna go if we are on a mission ok."

"Well Logan here and yes theres six of them that are gifted but I could not find out where or who they are."

"Dear god thank you." he said as he too the ticket and the vip pass.

"Ok ever one the concert is on Marie's birthday so don't work her too hard."

"yeah what ever."

they all said together as see looked down at the ticket she was holding.

And scream again at 7:00 am of the morning.  
"Go get some breakfest ok and come the fuck down."

Logan said as he tug on her shirt and guide her to the dining area.

Where every one was greeted by Kurt They came to my home town in Germany and now there coming here if I keep the watch on I can be normal enough to talk to them.

"Yes Kurt."

"I need to hurry up and pick out what I want to wear to the concert."

"It's only may gosh."

Logan in budded in the coversation.

"And Logan were all going shopping so we can look human at the concert."

Logan got up and ran for his life towards the front door as Marie cought up to him.

"come on Logan we need to make you look like you got some class of rock and roll. Who knows you may like them."

" H...Help!" He yelp as he got drug off by Marie.

"Hey every one here."

"Lets play some 3 doors down music ."

"Get me the hell out of here!"

"Now now Logan you need to calm down ."

They said as they drove up to the mall.

They all got out and walked to the mall.

"Hey since we all have our favorite stores why don't we go to them."

"Hey look abar can I go in."

Marie looked at him and waited till every one went away .

"if I sleep with you would you cool your jets."

"Sure may be."

"You better not emberess me."

" I won't promise."

he said as he followed Marie to her favortive store.

"Hot topic."

"Do we have to."

"YES!"

They looked around and they found jeans and tee shirts and skirts and tigh tee shirts.

They bought there stuff and went back to the rest of the xmen.

Dear lord help me he thought to his slef.

As they went back to the mansion.

Jean ran off and scott followed her to god know where to who knows place and who gives a crap world of hers.

Marie looked around and she tiptoed to Logan room.

"Logan are you asleep?"

"I hate concerts."

"Wow you been so good through the shopping and good for the whole day."


	2. Chapter 2

Living in hell

The next few weeks Logan could hear kryptonite in his sleep.

"Turn it down." he said as he knocked on rogues door.

"Hey Logan."

"Kid I can hear krytponite in my slumber now turn it down"

"ok I want you to come in for a second so we can talk."

"No more kryptonite ok ill start playing your arms feel like home. Now get in here."

They sat on the bed talking to Marie about some thing .

"Can I please get out of going to the concert remember our deal ok."

"Fine i'll go but you better keep your side of it."

"Oh I well."she said as she sat down on the bed and started to play your arms feel like home and she fell in to slumber.

"Kid I wish I can tell you how I feel."

he whispered as he walked out of the room.

The next morning Marie looked out at the garage and saw Logan she walked out there to only be greeted by a greasee Logan.

"I see your working on your bike again planning on leaveing again?"

"No I am just fixing it so when I want to use it it wont shit the bed."

"Ok." She giggles and looked at the ceiling.

"Logan I …..."

she said as she was cut off by Logan

"I think I should tell you and don't go all girly and I be stuck with your hyperness."

"OK go on."

"I think I like more the less love you and I don't want to do anything till after your eighteenth birthday."

"Ok Logan I love you too see you at the concert."

"Right" He said as she ran up to her room to look at her think Wow I think I am looking forward to this concert. Shit she'll be eighteen and happy for her.

"Hey Logan and you come into cerebro room so I can talk to you ."

it was three days before the concert kids were jumping around like there were high on weed or sugar.

All he knew was there was to much sugar laying around and the kids were free in two days.

"Logan can you come in to cerebro room for a mintue i'll get storm and hank to come in."

"sure be right there."

He said as the doors open and storm and hank met him at the door of cerebro and walked in together.

"Logan ,Storm ,Hank I got my vip tickets and we well go find the six mutants."

"What are there names."

"Brad Arnold,Todd Harrell ,Matt Roberts,Chris Henderson,Greg Upchurch,and Jacklina I dont know her last name not yet."

"hey professor I think we should talk to them before the show."

they went to a place near the food lion and she looked for the girl name Jacklina they were fighting about some guy she looked at the prevouis day Todd was madder than he ever were.

"Hey I only looked never touchy ok so get off my case alrighty."

She said as she walked in the driction of were Chris was going.

"Hey I having a feeling were being watch by some one."

"You get that too ." Matt said as they walked in to the food lion on 15th street.

"I found them there at a food lion on 15th street."

"OK we gona take the blue car."

"Why cause I have a think for blue cars. and it can get us there in no time."

they said as they got in to the car the Professor said at the last mintue I'll come if its and jacklina is all knowing when it comes to eachother.

"Todd on the other hand is kinda off the walls as he walked on them one guy stood out she looked and walked out to the bus as he trail behind her."

"I don't want to fight." Jacklina said frighting as she looked at him .

"Hey kid i'm Logan and the girl with the white hair is storm this is the professor xavior.

He said as the others come out and Todd pinging off the walls like he's crazy.

"I'm Jacklina I went to there concert and chris came out and talked to me he saw me out side my house in norfolk crying cause my mom gave me a chocie to eather stay there with them and get called names or go to the concert so chocie the concert. I cryed the first night I was with them they brought me in and took care of me from time to time I sing with brad to get a little cash for my self. Im 19 years old and I been on the run for two years so I never had a family like the guys was to me. Please after the show come see us and well tell you our decision if thats ok with you all.  
"Sure in two days we well talk then ok." Storm said as she walked professor over to the car and put him in as he heard Todd shouting like he lost it .

"I told you no mutant orginiation."

" I think there trying to help me or us in that matter Please Todd our front man can control the weather like the woman did and hes a telepath they can help us." She said as he totally ignore her pleased.

"Brad , Matt,Greg ,Chris won't you talk to hm tell him hes here to help him they are just gonna be at the show in now two days."  
he took them out to the sea food place up the street where Logan and a very well dress Marie came passed them.

"She looked at them and scream bloody murder."

"Oh hell one guy saidas they were about to move till he stop and went over to the guys.

"Hi remember me ?" Logan said as they climb off the bike.

Todd was getting ready to leave when Matt push him down to the sit he was in.

"Come sit with us." matt said as the little girl known as connor looked around at the people who just came up.

"I think I want a beer ."Todd said as he looked at Logan's driction

" i'm in the mood for one too."

the waitress came over and wrote down there orders and Marie only wanted a salad. And some water.

"So Brad hows that wife of your's."

"I Don't know she kinda left me for a non mutant.

"She loved you enough to marry you"

"Yeah did not last long after she found out what I was so nowadays I travel to keep my mind off what I lost."

"Chris went though a divorice and matt still haven't told his gf he was a mutant."

"And Todd and Greg intrupied by Brad "there evil and theres a cat she loves that stays with her parents her name s maggie she don't get to see her no more.

Logan Looked at the girl known as Jacklina she had brown hair and bown eyes about little half his high 5'3' and she was on the skinny side like skinand bones.

Brad smile

"So Logan we don't think this school be good enough for her she need a steady home to stay at."

"Don't look at her lke shes a piece of meat shes our friend and I dont want you or any one to hurt her in any way." Todd said as chris put his hand in front of him. To stop him from going after Logan.

"Well we are a school to help the gifted with there powers there is other like us but they are called the brother hood." Marie said.

"Oh by the way I'm Marie oh and I saw some thing that I was looking for be right back Logan."

"Here some cash so you can get it ok." were getting some thing for you

"Ok thanks Logan." she said as she walked in to the store next door.

She bought a wrist warms and she also had enough to get a little some thing for Logan.

"Hey got you some thing."

She said as she passed him the bag.

It turns out that the lighter was lest than the rest he looked at her and said I thought you would like it.

"Thanks Marie."

"So are ya'll a item ?" asked Chris

"Were working on it ." she said as they looked at eachother.

"So your going to the concert?"

"Yeah we are I can't wait." she said as she smile.

"Cool see you tomorrow." they said as they paid the tab. To get out there to the standium to practice.

"There nice don't you think?"

"yeah since there from your neck of the woods."

"actually there from Escatawpa, Mississippi im from Jackson."

"Wow you are n dire need of education of 3 doors down ."

"Yeah lets get back to the masion."

across town there at a local drug store as she looked at Chris.

"What the hell am I gonna say to him I can't tell him me and Brad been talking to them with our powers Todd kill me and what about the baby I saw you pick the test up we can talk about this later ok.

As people begin to stare at him and her as they left the store after buying a pregnancy test.

With 3 sticks in side.

"Now take them and come back out ok cause and read the directions."he said out load since the other guys were gone to a bar or such.

"Hey you ok with waiting ?"

"Yeah but you all been so good for me but I hope this don't change it."

"It won't ok now lets see thoughs tests."

She was too scared to look at first then she went to chris's side and there it was the little plus sign that never goes away.

She thought to her self looks like were staying.

"Hey concerts today lets go."

"Coming ." jacklina said as she shove the positive test in to the no one found them.

In the car drive over to the stadium he looked in the mirror.

"Are you ok Jacklina?" Brad asked when he put hs eyes back on the road.

"No I'm Pregnant and its yours Brad." He press on the breaks realy fast."

"What?"

"TEST Don't lie I took four all positive."

"Wow." is all he was able to say but he looked at the card in his friend hand called him on my cell enough running from the rest of the world.

They got in touch with the professor .

He stoped the car at the parking lot at the standium .

"Hey this is Brad Arnold from 3 doors down."

"I need to talk to you can you meet me at the stadium in the parking lot.

"Yes I can." it took them some time to get there but there he was in the parking lot.

"Hey Marie and Logan looked at eachother as every one elsa looked at them.

"Uhh professor X I am wondering can I bring my baby?"

"Sure."

she smile as the other guys smiled "We would like to be part of the team We well follow you on the way back."

"ok now go sing your ass off as he looked down at his feet "Ok."

We always do."

They played a great concert but when kryptonite Logan looked as thought he was gonna kill some body.

"Hey Logan like the concert?"

"Yeah but this song drives me nuts." when the light turn down Logan and Marie kissed and the rest of the night they stayed in eachother arms as she looked at the band sing here with out you and your arms feel like home.

Then around 12:00 came around and the lucky team had six new people. To the gorup they were followng them and no one realise the different of no concert or free time.


	3. Chapter 3

The night of the concert

People could not sleep but six people the new mutants stuck there heads out.

"Can you two see whos up?" Todd asked to Matt and Jackilina as he looked down the hall way.

"There several people are up for different reasons." they said like twins.

"Ok lets go find the stiar case so we can go check the kitchen."

They said as they made there way to the stairs passed Marie who was coming out of her room in her p.j.

"Hey where are you guys going?"

"Down stiars prego over here is hungery" Greg said as they walked passed marie and down the stiar

"Brad can you find Ororo?"

"Sure."

"And Brad stay away from jean grey shes looks to be bad news."

"Well Do."

Back up stairs Marie tiptoe to Logan's room and she was getting ready to open the door till the door slung open.

"What took you so long kid."

"Well the new mutants was looking for the stair case to go to the kitchen."

"Oh I did not know any one was up."

"Lets try tomorrow ok ?"

"OK."

She said as she titoe to the room she shares with few other girls.

"Wow look at this kitchen."

"Looks like Brad's house in Mississippi."

she made her way to the fridge and the first thing she saw was a ice cream bars.

She grabed one and she looked around for a bowl till some thing was staring at her.

It was big black and hairy and had eight legs.

"Todd there's some thing over here and its black."

she said tried to be claim. She ran back with the icecream in hand.

"I'll kill the damn thing." he said with a fly swater in his hand.

Slap eco through the house.

"Thanks Todd."

she begin to eat her icecream at the counter.

Soon after a now wide awake Ororo was walking in with a shirt less Brad.

"She wanted ice cream and she's prego and mean."

Greg said as she turn to a smash spider .

"Can you clean up the guts of what ever that was."

"Where the paper towls?"

" Over there on a rack in the closet."

she said as she sat down next to Jacklina.

"So Jacklina whats your last name?" she asked the queston every one was wondering.

"I'm Jacklina O'siridean ."

she looked at her and smile .

"Wow so where your family from?"

"Ireland and I was born there I moved to the stated to norfolk virginia. and you think we can go to Norfolk, Virginia to pick up Maggie.

"Whose Maggie doll."

"It's her cat she miss her."

"I'll talk to the professor about it."

and a thought flesh through her and Matts's mind what if she gave her away what if people hurt her after finding out im a mutant.

"Please miss. Ororo talk to the professor tonight about it."  
"OK I'll see if hes up ok?"

"OK."

He came in to Ororo's mind no need im up then he pop in to the mind of the youger girl."

Whats bothering you?

"I want my cat."

"OK where she at?"

"Norfolk Virginia."

"We well go in the morning after you get checked out."

"Ok."

She was excited as she went up stairs.

To pick out her clothes since after the doctor apporments well drive her nuts cause Jean' s the leasted liked person by her.

Brad walked through the fowyer where he was met by pissed off Logan.

"My Fucken dreams to be with Marie is broken right now cause of your prego of a friend."

Logan said as he walked up to Brad.

"Well sorry she miss her cat Maggie since she loves her no matter what."

"Better get away from me and stay away from me."

"Fine your old enough to be her father ."

"And your wife can't be the loyal woman you thought she was Bradley." he said as he left brad in the fowyor.

He was shocked that he was just coused out by the wolverine.

He shook his head and walked out to the fowyor to the stair case as he heard two people talking.

"Logan why you go and cus out the lead singer of my favorite band."

"Cause I could " he he said as he place his hands on her hip and brought her in to the room.

He went up starts to where his bedroom was and he sat out side of it and he thought to his self an god he hoped he did not screw up and thought he heard foot steps.

"Hey Brad whats wrong?"

" hope I did not screw up three months ago."

"Tell me what happen."

"I was at a concert and I was leaving and I saw a girl I saw her getting in to a car and she started to cry and I walked over to her ask her whats wrong and I found out her family disowned her cause of her mutantion and they told her to chocie between the concert and fun or them. I told her I hope she was not hurting now but now she is pregnant with my baby." Brad said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

She nod and place a hand on his shoulder.

"I under stand hey if you ever need to talk you can come talk to me and by the way the t.v. Is in the t.v. Room you you go through the fowyer and its in a double doors cambinet.

She went to her room and was about to clim in to bed till she heard some one yelling .

She jump up and went out in the hall way and heard it again. It was coming from Todd's bedroom.

Every one came out of the wood works except for Logan and Marie.

They all walked in as Todd stumble out of the bed to the floor where his sheeks became even loader.

"Why do I have such pain going through my eyes."

On his forhead a another eye appared and he looked at his self in the mirror and a beam shot throught the third eye and bounce off the mirror and throught the wall on the other side.

"Ok Jean check him out in the morning after you check out Jacklina ok ?"

"Ok ."

They all been going through a lot and that took the cake.


	4. Chapter 4

Going back home

Brad walked down the long hall way and was about to walked pass Ororo.

"Hey thanks for the pep talk." he sad as she just smile.

"No problem what so ever." she said as he walked past her and slide down on the railling.

"Hey Jacklina Brad is up."

"Ok." she said as she put turkey bacon on to her plate.

" think he talked to Ororo."

"Thats nice I saw them talking last night."

They began to eat and at the end of the end of the table sat a hungery and pissed off Logan he had beef bacon and a little eyes. He eyed rogue as she came in to the room he almost droped hs coffee n to his lap.

"Morning every one morning Logan." she said cheerfully.

He looked up at a happy Marie and Bobby stared at her like she lost her fucken mind.

"Jacklina how you feeling?" Marie asked as she rasted an eye brow

"I'm a little sick but im fine so whens my check up I can't wait to get it done and over with?"

The professor looked at her and and Marie.

"Go there after you eat."

"Ok." she said as she looked down at her plate.

"So I hear theres gonna be a new animal here." Ororo said as she was about to talk a plate out for Marie.

"Yeah Maggie she's would like it here I hope." she said as she lookedat her own plate. She ran from the table to the bathroom and started to throw up what she just ate.

"Well I'm gonna go see Jean and eat some lunch may be soup and crackers." Brad looked up

"Wonden you reather have some gumbo?"

she smiled and went to med lab.

Logan was still eating and taking little sips of his Marie sat down beside him. Every one went to do there stuff they usaully do in the morning and left Marie and Logan there.

"Had fun last night?"

"yeah but we could do with out the man screaming tonight."

"So you do know ill use protection to night?"

"yeah I can't wait."

"It was just oral ok thats it nothing more but to night ill make your first time some thing to rememeber."

he said as he went up to the sink and place the plate in to it and walked over to her and kiss her for head.

She walked down to med lab were a red head wating.

"Welcome Jacklina."

"lets just do this so I can go get my cat."  
"alright."she said as she went over to the sink and washed her hands to start to check her out.

"so I feel two bundles of joy. "

"What!" she said as she sat up and looked at jean.

"Oh we wont know for sure till the ultra sound ok?"

"Ok ."

she got change after cleaning her self .

"The professor xavier was already to pick up your kitty. He's in with the black jet I'll be happy to show you."

"Ok ."

she walked next to her and then she pcked up the cat carrier from her room she had on the bus so she could had gotten her that night and live with her on the bus but this is even better for her and Maggie.

They got down to the place where the black jet was.

"Logan look after the kids."

Brad,Todd,Matt,Greg,and a hyper Chris looked at a baggie cloths on Jacklina were just from Matt's room since all her clothes were too small now she looked and climb on to the jet and she grabed a barf bag and put her seat belt on.

She held the cat Carrier close to her chest as a young Bobby asked to go since he was the only one wanting to go and see why she ran from norfolk to the concert in hampton in virginia.

He put on his seat belt and they contected fia and such be fore they could fly and they gave them premisson.

They came out from where there were rocks she was about to duck her head for inpack till she saw it open.

"wow thats cool." amaze Chris and his two girls was looking at a very sick pregnant girl.

"Well if prego over here stays sick from the flyed I think I'll give you a bigger bag."

"Thanks but no thanks I want some ginger ale thank you."

Bobby unbuckel his seat belt and got her a bottle of ginger ale.

"Here you go."He said as he passed her a bottle of ginger ale.

Back at the masion where Logan stayed behind and hopfully every one keep there mouth shut.

A hyper Marie came in to the room and looked at the t.v. Football can wait we can record it and go have some fun. Logan looked like he was happy to get away from the T.V.

They went up to his room to his shower he turn it on high on hot water. He took off all his clothes and climb in with Marie by his side.

Back at the jet they just landed in norfolk international air port and they brought the car down military high away and went down to the east little creek road to and then turn on to a another road then down one street till they hit her street to her amzement she still had the key she climb out and got in to the house she went in to the kitchen where a cat slept on the book shelf.

She quickly picked her up and place her in to the carrier she didclose it so they could get back to the jet and fly back to New York.

By the tme they came back a very tried Marie slip out of Logan's room back to hers and flop down on her be and fell asleep.

Logan looked around and the hall way we as like a desert no one to be found.

He finally heard the balck bird come back.

He went down to the hanger and stood there waiting for the hatch to open as a very hyper Brad

came out of the balck bird.

"Hey Logan got to talk her in she's be worn out by the time she see the whole place."

Brad said as he reach the kitchen and place the carrier on the floor to let out the cat .

All could be heard is Meow he smile as she checked out the new living arena.

Kitty came running up to grab for a very scared Maggie. Be fore she could Logan put his hand in front of her.  
"Thats not a very good idea Kitty."

"why?"

"she's scared she might bit."

she just nodded as a very sleepy Marie came in and Maggie meow and jump on to the counter and fell asleep.

"So I see the cat come here."

"Yeah she would be taking care of by Jacklina."

she nodded and looked over at Logan and she gave a week smile to him.

"Hey kid get some soda to wake up to."

she looked at the cambinet and open it and she pull out a soda and it was her favorite coke and she quickly open it and started to drink it it helped alittle but she was still tried.

She went in to the T.V. Room and sat down beside a hyper Greg.

"Football Game?"

"Yeah ." he said hs eyes never leaving the t.v

"Who's playng?"

"carolina panthers and the arizona cardinals."

Logan pop his head in and saw the game he sat down be side Marie and he watch the game with thoose two.

The scored was carolina panthers 2 and arizona carninals 3.

"hey Logan I think she fell asleep."

"wow she did ."

Jacklina came in and asked Matt if he'll take her in to the city to get some stuff for Maggie.

"sure may be i'll take you shoping for maternity clothes" he said to his adoped sister Jacklina.

He pick up some random keys and went through the kitchen.

"professor I am taking Jacklina to the store."

"alright."

they walked out to the care he looked press the button and the lights came on the sports car he smile and looked at her and he went over on her sde to open the door for her.

She climb in and got on his side she started the car and he drove out the garage and to the gate he press some numbers and the gate open. They went in to a pet store to get some stuff .

A cat little box ,litter,cat food, cat toys,auto litter box dry cat food ,treats and a pets bed is all she picks up.

"So where we going now ?"

"To the mall to get you some maternity clothes for you."

"oh ok."

They rode in silences till Matt drove to the mall parking lot.

"We need to go to the second floor."Matt said as she looked at him

They walked over to the elevator and saw that there was some one looking at hm he move quckly to see who it was to his amazement it was an edlerly man.  
"Hi Matt and Jacklina Charles told me such good things about you."

"So your friends with the professor?"

"Yes and you are his new students come with us to the second floor so we can finish talking."

"So how far along ?"

"three months."

and as the elevator came to a hetchen stop the double doors open as Eric came out of the elevator first.

"so the mother to be storie is over there." said a hyper ass Matt was looking at the new hip mommy to be cloths.

Eric watch as he sleped away from them to some where hes be welcome more.

They bought there stuff as the coast was clear of the Eric.

They took the elevator down to the first floor she already out grew her pants that she work two weeks ago.

They walked out the mall to the car and drove to the mansion to a very pissed off cat and she feared the other mutant.

"Maggie mommy's home." she blurted out

Maggie meowed at her as a happy Matt brought in the cat stuff.\

"wow she looks pretty never saw her in person where did you get her from?" Matt asked as she looked at a very happy to see Maggie.

" got her from the spca in norfolk she is a beauty dont you think?"

"yeah she is now where can I put this stuff at?"

professor Xaiver pointed in to a concer in the hall way.

Maggie looked around in the Fowyor then to the t.v. Room.

Where a sleeping Marie sat on the couch after the scored by the other team wolverine and Greg woke her up by yelling little Maggie climb in to her lap and fell asleep.

"Maggie time to eat doll."she said as she opens a can of cat food.

Maggie jump down as she hurried to the kitchen to eat the can food.

A hyper Matt looked at the cat who was being sweet about every one around her.

"hey I'm gonna cook at least let me do that much Professor X I would love to make every one gumbo and I need to get some stuff to put in to it."

"Alright is Marie away she and Logan can come."

"I am now ." she gave half a smile and looked at a tight shirted Brad looked at the young woman.

"Why are you so tried?"

" could not sleep last night."

"So you wonder the halls?"

"YES!"she said as she walked over to the table

"So we Mississippi boys would like to make dinner tonight."

"What are you two cooking?"

"gumbo."

"Sounds good I'll go get Logan."She said as a hyper boy ran pass and out the back door.

"Ok thats Bobby hes ok its the world that not ." she said as she looked over at a side ways looking Brad.

"Logan Brad going to the store he wants us to go with him."

"fine I'll go."

he got up as a happy Maggie got in to his set.

"I'll be back Maggie."

she looked and meowed at him as he left with his claws out shaking them at her.

"quit troutering the cat ok?"

"Ok."

"hey can I go Brad ?"

"Sure if you get Todd,Chris,Matt."

"ok Todd,Matt,And Chris get your asses down here now were going shopping for dinner tonight."

"thank god."

"And chris leave your kids there be fine."

"im free from hell."

"ok lets go."

Matt,Todd,Chris,Brad ,Jacklina ,Logan and a hpyer Marie climb in to the van.

"I'm gonna sit up front."

"No I am im pregnant ."

"Like we can't tell ."  
"Just get the fuck in the van before I kill you two be fore we eat I hate to get blood on my hands be fore we eat and shut the fuck up Todd."

Every one looked at Brad in the mirror.

"Hey Matt look at there a store in the middle of now where."

Everyone laught

"We need to find some southern food market."

they parked out side and walked in there was almost every thing Logan rasied a eye brow at the way Matt got a good look at his memories and didn't say nothing.

"here you drop your hate."

he said as he passed it to Logan.

"thanks bub."

"So what are we gonna need?"  
"Well Brad what ya'll gonna need?"

"Seafood, saugues, pepers and some cajuin sauce."he said as he was throwing stuff in to the basket.

"ok where Jacklina?"

every one shurg at a already pissed off brad.

"hey miss. Virginia come on ."

"but Brad look at this."

He walked over and saw a guy next to a young professor.

"I think that's Eric the guy I saw at the mall."

Matt shook his head in agreement.

"well looks lke the gig is up." a chris said as he looked at the picture

"hey can we have a copy of this picture?"

"better yet ill make a copy for all of you."

Brad took the food out to the car as a hyper Jacklina and a very happy Matt came out.

"Scoot over Todd."

"shut up all of you."  
"dont make me kick your ass."

and chris looked at them like they all lost it.

"hey can we talk about some thing ?" asked matt and Jacklina.

"what.?" asked a claim Logan.

"Well I think you pop some one cherry." looking at a sleeping again Marie

"Where are you going with this?"

"well shes legal right?"

"yeah she just turn eighteen."

"good at least your good with her age and the law."

"look bub be fore he could finish she was intrupted by Brad.

"chill out ok we'll be home soon enough."

Brad then turn on the radio to his favorite station but nothing good was on so he pop on a cd.

As a matt looked over at a Todd and Jacklina looked at Matt.

We better chill out."

"Good idea Jacklina."

she went back looking at the picture of the two guys.

"I wonder why the man had this picture."

"maybe there friends."

Brad said as he drove up to the fence typed some numbers in and drove in as the fence close be hind them.

"Hey Brad are you ticked I'm pregnant?"

"No just mad at my self."

"Oh I'm gonna call my grandfather since he did not abandon me."

"good lets get out and talk this stuff in side."

They piled out and took bags and no one let the girls carry anything in.

"hey welcome back."

"yeah welcome back there's a phone call from some one you know."

"thanks ."

she came running up to storm Jacklina said as she looked at the girl who was leaving

"hello."

"Jacklina where that blasted cat?" her mother said as she knew she been there.

"how did you know it was me?"

"the cops told me you came in the guy that lives on the concer use to be a cop John I think."

"well whoopy do kiya I'm some where I belong and so is Maggie so how did you know where I was any way?"

"Cause they said one guy stayed in the car and he when over to talk and he said you are a student at his school and so was five other guys and a ice cube was and plus he also said your pregnant by god knows who well be with you cause your not that type of a girl right."

"Mom the baby father is Brad from 3 doors down." and be fore she knew it she hung up

"are you ok?" Matt asked as she looked at him with sad eyes

"She said the guy from catty concer to my house was a cop and she told my mom about me.

"So I told her off."

"every thing be ok promise."

"I'm calling my grand father be fore dinner."

she said as she started to dail some numbers.

"hello."

"hey grand pa its Jacklina I'm in Westcherster, New York at a school for gifted youngsters."

"good at least some one saw it as a gift not a threat."

"So I got some good news."

"I'm pregnant with Brad arnolds baby."

"Do you know if they letting you keep it?"

"yeah they are, I even gonna keep Maggie. "

"What did your parents tell you to make you leave?"

"they said that I had to chocie against having fun or staying a family I chocie to go to the concert and they told me not to come back but I could not leave maggie so I came back for her maybe on the weekend i'll come visit."

"ok thats be great."

ok they said its dinner time I have to go."

"Bye."  
"bye"

as she hung up the phone a hyper Greg came and got her.

"I know its time to eat go back in there i'll be there in a second."

"hey Greg you should go to the large table in there I need to go wash my hands."

he ran back in there and jesus freak Brad was yelling for her to get in there.

"I said i'm fucken coming you bunch of assholes."

"Wow pregnancy hormones."

"shut the fuck up I'm here so do the prayer so we can eat fat head Brad."

"OK prego is hungery ."

"Can it Brad and go on do the prayer or I'll eat ok?"

"ok fine. Dear father in heaven we are hoping for these food to stregthen and perserve us man in go name amen, lets eat now." a kind hearted Brad said as he looked at every one who was already putting food on there plate.

"mmmm Brad you made this by your self?" said the white trash of the school.

"hey I had help from my other mississippi boys."

"well it's good." storm said with a smile on her face.

"thanks ." he said as he shoved some fish in to his mouth.

With some bread he ate the gumbo to be happy and cherrful.

"hey professor we found a pcture of you and Eric when you

two was younger ."

"really ?"

"yeah and its so cool it looks like you and Eric were friends."

"yes we are and what made you makes you bring up Eric ?"

"we saw him when we were at the mall then he took off ."

"hmm funny of him to show his face in all places at the mall."

"so you and the kids ok?"

"yes I be back."as they heard the phone rings.

He picks up the phone and heard his long time friend Eric Lensherr.

"Eric why were you there with Matt and Jacklina ?"

"cause old friend there's a child involve and it need protection from human kind."

he said as his friend looked at a worry storm.

"I do beileve its the proud couple should be worried about it."

"yes but life won't be the same."

he said as he looked down at the number burned in to his arm he got when the germans went to poland and took people to camps.

"Jacklina and her Friends are protected here Eric."he said as he hung up.

"he thinks there gonna be a war ." both Jacklna and matt said out load

The six people still sitting at the table got up as Jacklina looked through the wall at a worried charles Xavier,And a up set storm and some of the students looked at them

"We need to move to keep from the drama." Jacklina said as she was still loking through the wall.

"no you wont be able to get proper health care for the baby." she said as she looked out the window

"This whole thing is strange."

"lets go get you in the shower before any one gets in there." Chris said as he looked down at a now drained Jacklina and then at Brad putting the food up.

Jacklina looked at chris and got up to go in to the bathroom as she looked in the bathroom after she got to get her gown that was new.

"lets see if I can wear it."

she said out load and she looked at the tile on the floor.

She turn on the water as she looked down at her belly now I have to worry about them.

She felt two kicks as a Jean knocked on the door.

She knew that knock and she was not happy she looked through the door .

White trash whore from a trailer park she thought to her self.

"come in its unlocked."

"hi just wanted to make sure you are ok?"

"I'm fine she said as she lowered her self in to the bath tube."

"So where do you come from?"

"hampton roads norfolk virginia south east."

"so you like it there?"

"hell no!"

"So what school you went to?"

"Norview High School my parents found out I was a mutant and they had a shit fit my grnad father sees it's a gift like I do I told him about the baby ."

"really cool."

there was a long pause as Jacklina looked through the door to see who was coming.

"Hey jean have you told her yet?"

"No but going to."

" We arrend you to get a utlra sound sooner than july."

"oh fun how many cups of water I need to drink?"

"well a pint."

"ok and do you mind getting out I need to bath."

She jumped up and walked out and close the door behind her.

"so is she happy when you told her she's getting a ultra sound sooner?"

"I think so."

lets go to the T.V. Room to talk alone about our realationship.

Another knock came upon the door. This time she just looked through the saw it was marie dear god whats am I a moving target.

"come in ."she shouted.

"Whats your heritage ?"

"I'm irish why."

"oh no reason just heard a accent."

"Oh well my family came over from ireland when I was 18 I left when I was 19 after my mutantion drove a splinter between us."

"Wow my fmaily throw me out after they found out and they told me to go away never return."

"my mother was gonna keep Maggie and act like I never was there daughter."

"So you know don't you about me and Logan?"

"Yes and I don't give a damn either."

"Cool."

"you love him I see it in your eyes."

"Do you love Brad?"

"I don't know."

she got done bathing after almost every one drove her nuts with there foot steps walking by the bathroom.

"Marie I need to bath so can you go and also tell every one to leave me alone?"

" ok I well."

She left her at peace and she was looking at the walls thinking about everything of life has change.

"God im gonna be a mother pretty soon." she said out load with a smile across her face.

She was later done and she put on the now little tight nighty.

She walked down the hall way and looked for the people that bothered her in her bathtime.

"Hi I'm Kitty."

"hi im Jacklina .

"where you get your name from?"

"well my parents were fans of formula one and liked Jackie Stewart and Eddie Jordan so its Jacklina Jordan Sheridan."

"cool so you happy your here?"

"why should I be I shoulda listen to my friend." she said as a hyper Kitty follow her down the hall way.

"So you like that brad guy?"

"duh ."

"well tell him before some one elsa tells him how they feel."

"what do you know?"

"well I saw Brad talking to Ororo a couple of times."

she looked like she has the hots for him.

She shrug and walked back down the hall.

"Hey wait where's her room at?"

"down at the end of the hall on your side."

she walked down the long hallway and she saw and heard her talking when she push the door open she saw Brad in there talking about how it was growing up.

Brad turn to where she was and she just walked away.

While she was walking wakeing up every one in the mansion with her telepice and she could not face him not right now.

"Hey Jacklina whats wrong?" Matt asked as she looked at the man in front of him.

" saw brad with Ororo."

"Oh wow."

"what did you see?"Chris said as he looked at his young friend.

"He was about to kiss her ." she said as she started to cry.

Chris walked over to her and hugged her snd rub her back. The professor steered his chair down to Ororo room where they looked out the door.

"Whats going on Charles?" Asked as a Brad pop his head out.

"She's saw ye'll together."

"We did nothing at all."

"You know she's emotional cause of her pregnancy."

"we just hugged and she might thought Kitty she been watching us and she musta told her some thing damn it."

The two men and Ororo went down the hall way where Jacklina was.

"He said nothing happen."

"Well I was told by Kitty she and him been talking a lot and she thought I should tell him how I felt."  
"Jacklina I am 31 I want a relation ship but you are trying to protect our kids from every one."

"hey lets go down to med lab."she said as she looked at a as she brought it over to where they sat.

"you drank planty at dinner."

she poot some gook on her stumach and she felt warmth over come her stumach she saw not one two babys.

"Wow Brad you did it you have two kids twins."

"What am I having ."

"One boy one girl and a past out Brad."

Ororo looked at Brad on the table as Jacklina looked at her stumach and smile.

Brad finnaly came around and was about to pass out till she looked at him and smile .

"i want to pick out names."

"'I'm thinking Jasmine Jessica Arnold and Bradley Kirk Arnold Junior."

" Hey you like them brad and don't go passing out again."

"yeah wow the rooms spinning."

"Ok everyone off to bed." Charles said as a Brad,Todd,and Matt took off after Chris, Jacklina and Greg.

She held the pictures in her hand going down the hall. She shot a ugly look towards kitty and kept walking.

She fell asleep right away a still wide awake Brad heard some one going down the hall.

"Hey why you up still I thougt you'll be asleep."

"im gonna be a father to twins ."he siad as he say Ororo come up to him.

"And thats a good thing." she said as she pulled out a picture of her nephew."

this is my nephew she said as she pass him a picture of a boy around Jacklina age.

"he stays up north of Brooklyn."

"cool im gonna tell her I like the names I should go be fore Kurt pop his happy hips in here."

he went in to his room and went to bed Ororo looked down at the hall at a Kitty from the kid side. She walked away to her room and she soon went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5:at eight months

At eight months

Jacklina could hear logan and rogue again dear lord help me she thought to her self.

She thought it was funny that her belly was out to yander and the guys still call her prego.

"Jean Jean I need help."

"Whats wrong be careful?"

"I think my water just broke."

As the pain intesenfied ran and got Ororo who was watering and training Brad.

"Hey Jacklina water just broke and come fast I told Kitty to stay with her."

they ran down the hall way as a hurting for surten Jacklina came from the bath room with only her nighty on that Matt had bought her months earlier.

She grab Brad's tee shirt.

"you did this to me you bastard ill kill you."

"uhh give her some pain meds or some thing be fore she really kills me."

"ok ill go get it." she said as she left the room and heard a hyper marie come in.

"she's in labor."

"what gave you the first clue."

Jacklina yelled as a hyper Marie got on her nerves.

"Damn if I take the pain but not you cheating Brad and you two bums fuck way too much check to see if she prego I heard her throw up the other morning."

"And Matt big bro I think I miss my mom."she said as she called her on the med lab phone.

"hi mom I did not think your pick up."

"honey whats wrong I'm in labor with a cheating cock ass hole womanizer"

"Wow I told you shouldn't had gone."

"I need a pep talk mom."

"i got the pain meds."

"thank god ."she said out load as she hung up on her mom ."

they put the needle in to her spine and she scream bloody murder.

Kurt teleported in to the room and gave Jacklina the ice chips.

Now high on some really good drugs she was laughing and looking like she was not in any pain.

Laughing and about to fall over laughing she hurried washed her hands.  
"how much did you give her?"

" enough for two kids to come out."

"Now what were you talking to Ororo for ?"

"life."

"oh hard to handle this problem."

"i see a half naked Chris coming in the room."

"ok can I have what she have" he siad as he laughed at his high friend.

"no smarty pants ."

"keep thoughts kids out."

"I'm thirdteen can I watch?"

"sure behind this screen so if your mom asked you watch a cat give birth ok."

"why lie."

"is it time to push."

"i think so."

"Jacklina push hun."

she push and pushed and as soon as she stop the head was in the hips push one big one ok."

"did she do it why anit it crying."

"uhh new daddy you have a son and I need to clean out its mouth and such and kurt can you catch the other one it should be right be hind it."

"Sure." he wipe it mouth with his three fingures."

"its a beautiful girl with beautiful eyes like momma."

The baby started to cry as the other one took in his first breath.

"how's little Bradley." she asked as Bradley look over at her and smile.

The baby boy started to cry as jean wrap it up in a towl and so did hank to the other baby.

"she looks like a Jasmine and he looks like a Bradley Junior."

"cute arn't they she sat up and smile as the others gave her some privicy and Marie ran to the closes bathroom as she spilled her guts out.

"Marie Do I need to check you out?"

"Yes I think so." she said as she was a little woozy.

She took a urin sample and found out that she wasn't sck cause of the food that Jubliee fix but she was expecting a mircle of life.

"well Marie your gonna be a mommy when was your last period?"

"July 4th." she said as she looked at the girl was her last known period.

She looked at the new mom and lower her head as she enter the room.

"So what she say Marie?"

"I'm pregnant and im at least 2 months."

she looked at her not with sadness but happiness.

"Marie whats up." said Logan with a werid look on her face.

"I...I...I pregnant."Marie said as she walked no run out of the room.

A stun Logan walked out of the room looking for Marie.

Then found her in the kitchen drinking a soda .

"hey kid I don't know what to say I'm kinda happy for us." is all he said to Marie.

"Hey Ororo." a happy Brad said as his son looked up at hm.

"Bradley Kirk Arnold Junior big name to live up to."

"what about our daughter her name is Jamsine jessica Arnold."

she said as she looked at her sleeping daughter she passed the baby to Ororo and climb off the table.

"So have you two seen there birth marks thats on there lower back?"

"yeah saw it after they were born."

she then passed little tink back to her and her and Brad walked to there new room as Logan smile at the what should be happy couple.

"Hey Jacklina why do you think I cheted on you I never been with any one inculding Ororo she's a friend who I can talk to about stuff like my power and understand what I am saying." Brad said as he open a box of daipers.

"I thought I saw you and some one elsa kisssing."

"I don't kiss any one elsa ok I don't mess with any one elsa." Brad said looking in to her eyes.

"But Ki... she said as she was intrupted by a knock on the door.  
"Hey." said Marie as she push the door open.

"Oh hey Marie ."

Brad left the room as his buddy Chris walked out of the room next door.

"So trouble in paradise?"

"What do you want Chris?"

"Oh that you shjould go tell professor that you took her vriginaity as a sign of love and got her pregnant on purpose."

"Shut up Chris just Shut up." as a weather cloud form over the mansion.

"Well I know you inside and out and I know you still love your wife but this is a way to get over her but you better not hurt Jacklna you hear me?"

he ran down the stairs after Chris talk to him.

"How dare he think that I would hurt her."

He walked in to the room to practice his fighting with his surprise with three other people.

"Ok who's gonna be paired up." Logan looked over the students.

"Brad your with Kitty,Kurt is with Matt, Todd is with Greg ,and the late student Chris is with me."

he saidas he walked over to Chris who was looking around like he missed some thing.

"Hey its a karate class so while they are sparing I'll get you caught up."

"ok cool ." he said as he stood in a stands."

one up the other back which he did fater than his band mates who was getting knocked down pretty fast for not listing.

Jacklina well you come to my office charles said in a mental path to her mind.

Sure need to get them down.

She put them down in there cribs and they went to sleep pretty quick. So she went to charles office with the vedio monitor. To keep an eye on them even from afar.

"Welcome Jacklina how are you? Sit down."

she looked around the room and could not believe he had such a nice pictures of art on his wall.

"Why you ask me here professor?"

"You are a telepath,pychic,see through walls and can control water am I right?"

"yes but why are you asking me if you already know."  
"I would like example if you don't mind."

he steered his wheel chair to the door and watch her come out side with the little bottle of water she been drinking from.

"ok." she started to lift up a bentch and put it back down and took some water from the pool and drop it on some students as they started to throw stuff at her which she stop in mid air.

"Very good." she looked at the monitor and saw her babys with some thing in front of there eyes she took off out the room and down to where the stairs were she ran up them down the hall to her room and saw pryro in there with them.

"They have a gift maybe thats why the professor let you stay." pryro said as he looked down at the two babies.

That had a little spark coming from therre fingure tips.

She was so bad feeling with him there with her kids she ws ready to push it out till he smile at her nd she went back to taking care of her two babys. And the sparks at there fingure tips went away she looked at the door where the professor was.

"What do I do ?"

"love them there young there deal with it."

"Okay."

"they usaully go through pubeitry but this must be differnet hmmm."

he siad as he steered his chair down to the sparing area and left her there alone to deal.

Brad looked up at the figured person that was in the platform.

"Brad will you come see me in my office?"

"Sure." he said as the door open and he went to the plateform where he knows now it was the professor.

"Your kids are mutants and they may need your love right now."

said the professor to a shocked Brad.

"wait aren't they too young?"

"this is a rare case."

Brad looked down where everyone was sparing.

"whats there gift?"

"I think it has some thing to do with the sparks coming from there figure tips " the professor said as he was ready to take the new father of two mutants to the room where a excited Jacklina was.

Ororo was in the room with her and she just smile happily.

"i think they can use eletricity for there powers."

"Oh wow thats how my started." Brad said as Marie walked in to the room to talk to Jacklina.

"Well can I talk to you about some thing Jacklina?"

"sure lets go down to the fowyer ok?"

"Ok." she said as they walked in the hall.

Down the stiars as they left Brad alone with the babies.

"So what do you need to talk about?"

Marie looked around as she looked at the girl in front of her.

"I'm Pregnant and i'm scared."

"Its don't last for ever my swept by pretty fast."

"I need to tell you who the father is ."

"Oh?"

"it's Logan."

"What wow I never thougth of you two together."

"and Ororo likes Brad I thought I should be the one to tell you."

"she's a home wreaker if she trys anything." she said as she stormed off to the stiar case as she walk down the hall Chris appeared in front of her.

"So whats wrong Jacklina?" he asked so sweetly.

"Well Ororo likes Brad."

"If he loves you then he won't let anythng come inbetween."

he said as he put his arm around her and whisper "i'm here for you Jacklina."

As she was about to walk to her room and her buddie Matt looked at her for a second and smile.

To try to hide her feeling about whats going on with Brad and her soon to be teacher.

"I know Jacklina." Just thoughs words helped her feel better .

"why her she's gonna be my teacher jerk." she said as she put her arms around the man that she calls her brother.

Jacklina looked at him for some hope which she found.

"So do you think he'll still be there for his kids?"

"yes and the boy favors his father." he said in a clam voice to restore her hope one bit at a time.

"But you should know she use to be married and it been awhile and she's kind hearted to Brad she loves to help him through hard times."

"He told me everything."

"He Did?"

"Yes and I believe he won't cheat on you dffenertly since what he went through."

she finish walking to her room where a Brad sat on the bead wth a crying Jamsine.

When she walked in she looked down at jamsine who finally stop crying.

"Hey how you doing Brad." she said as she pick up her daughter.

"I'm good ."

"So do she always stop when your near her?"

"do she cry for an hour before I came?"

"I guess not."

"Look if I was cheating before he could finish she smile and said .

"I know matt told me."

"Wow you two are physic."  
he said as he got up and smile at the little boy that was still asleep.

"I have to go meet Logan and talk to him about things."

"Okay and don't piss off the professor Xavier." he threw up his hand and left to the fowyer where the cat was sitting on a disguarded animal to what he calles his self.

"Logan whats up ?"

"First off get this cat off me or I shedd it early."

"No you won't." he said as Maggie 's start to hiss as Brad picked up the cat.

"So when you found out your girl was pregnant were you happy?"

"Yeah of course a little shock but happy."

"oh by the way I'm gonna go to the store to get some thing for Jacklina wondering if you want to go?"

"Ok but what store?"

"Barnes and Noble."

"Oh ok I'll go."

they was about to walk out the door till Ororo came in.

"Where you two going?"

Logan raised a brow .

"Were going to barnesandnoble."

"And plus we want to get some thing."

They went to the front door as Logan grab a pair of keys off the wall.

And they went to the garage where one eye was still working on a sports car.

They claim in to a van and his friend was in the passenger set.

Scott walks over to the car and Looked at Logan like he had two heads or some thing.

"where you two going?"

"Store why?"

"Can I go?"

"Why not ?"

"thanks" he said as he climb into the back seat. And he place his set belt on and he pulled out of the drive way and drove to the gate and took off after the gate open.

"So where your girl at I heard you use to be married Brad?"

"She left me for a guy with out freaky powers."

"But did she love you?"

"I don't know."

"What you want to know one eye?" Logan asked as he looked at him pretty strange.

"Oh I want to know if he and her are together I heard stuff being said around the school."

Logan slam on the brakes and turn his head so he be facing Scott.

"I'm not doing any think with Ororo so chill."

"Oh your not?"

"No!"

"You know she likes you?"

"Go to hell one eyed bastard with out a soul." Logan said as he turn back around to face the street and started driving again.

Two in a half hours later they finally made it to the barnesandnoble which was in town and look even longer looking for a parking spot.

When they fnally found a good spot they all climb out of the van and a very hyper Brad was jumping around like a kid on sugar.

"Cool it Bradley or I send scott and you to the earth core."

they walked in and got split up brad found the parenting and animals books.

He found parenting books which he got for his self and got getting and owning a cat,cats,complete cat care manual.  
Which he bought all four with one cd a lullybye cd.

"Logan got a book for his self and a what to expect when you expecting and a motorcycle book .

And poor scott could not find a care book even if it killed him. But he got some cds and got done with that they walked out to the car and climb in and instead of Logan driving like he had just got out of alctraz Brad got n the drivers seat.

"Do you know be fore scott could finish he pulled out turn on a cd that he brought and drove safely back and looked at poor scared scott who look like he would shit on his self at any minute.

" Hey Jacklina ."Brad yelled as he look through out the mansion and finally found her in the kitchen holding Jasmine and Ororo holding Bradley Junior looking for the extra bottles of formula and breast milk.

"Whats wrong?"

"nothing I got some thing for you."

he said as he passed her a green bag.

She open it and saw three cat books and one parenting book and a lullabye cd.

She smile and looked at the girl next to her.

As a stream of tears begian to fall freely as a Logan and a very hyper scott came in to the room.

She begin reading the book cats as Logan looked at the now small framed girl in front of him.

"So where Marie?"

"I think she's in the tv room with the professor Xavier."

"Thanks." he said as he left the room.

"Dear god these books have everything." she said as brad smile and took his son from Ororo.

She had place her arm under her head and held her as she read the cats book and read it to her daughter.

"Hey Jacklina taking him in to the T.V. Room watch a little of the game.

He said as he walked out.

In the t.v. Room the news were on and Professor was keeping close tabs of the war and such.

"Marie I got some thing for you."

"What is it?"

"here you go."

"Thanks." she open it and smiled as she read the title out load. "What to expect when your expecting."

"welcome."

"I am gonna try to be the best father I can be."

"And I'll be the best mother I can be."

they sat down as the professor looked at the clock and went to see what Jacklina and Jasmine up to.

As he steered his wheel chair out of the room to the fowyer then to the kitch where she was just finishing up cats to her daughter.

"Hi professor Xavier."

She said as a high on caffine Todd and chrs poped in.

" Oh dear god some one help us ." as the guys walked over to the chair Jacklina was in.

"So guess what we want to do ?"

"Jump in to a cliff?"

"No smart ass host a concert here what do you say professor?"

"Sure and only the school invitied."

"And I think he lost his damn mind." she said as she walked away from the three men.

Matt walks in to see her in the fowyer watching the birds out the window.

"So piss that he wants to host a concert?"

"No I don't thnk ts good for the babies ears."

"And you dont want to see Ororo looking at Brad."

"How did you know?"

"I figured you won't want any of them going after him."

"Thanks Matt."

"no problem sis but I think you should go and watch it."

"When is it?"

"When ever the professor lets us ."

So they sat there watching the robins out the screen door.

"So do you like Chris?"

"no I am in love with Brad."

"Incase ok Chris well be there for you."

"but I don't want to to mess up what we have."

"look at that mother bird shes indepence and happy you could be like that."

"what are you not telling me Matt?"

"Ororo went to his room and thats all I know."he said as she passed the new born in to his arms as she walked to Ororo's room to see what it was about but to her surprise she wasn't there.

She look all over the school and could not find her nor did she see her babies father.

Out side under a tree was where Jacklina found Brad and Brad Junior she walked over to the tree where they were and she stop with out stepping on his blanket.

"What is this I hear you going to Ororo's room?"

"I went there to talk to her."

"I don't like all this talking."

"well thats all it is talking I don't say anything about you and Chris, Matt,Todd,or Greg."

"There my friends and plus they talk to me about what there planning to do for this school."

"And what is that?"

"Host a concert for the school."

"Oh and who well be there singer you?"

"Go to hell ok they were gonna tell you after they put it passed the professor ok." she said as she picked up the little boy and walked away as Brad picked up the blanket and walked away after her.

"Jacklina please listen!"

"What got five minutes."

"Well I love you I was talking to Ororo about the gift I got for you?"

"What the books?"

"NO!"

"Then what?"

"This."he said as he pulled out a box with a necklace in it in a shape of a pick with there names on it.

"Oh Brad its perfect."

she said as she place it around her neck and she smiled.

"I love you ok we have kids I won't ruin it for nothing."

"Oh Brad I love you two."

they kissed in the fowyer as the baby beginning to move a little.

"Oh Bradley is waking up."

"Take him in to the bed room im sure thats where Matt took Jamsine."

"Ok."

she walked from the fowyer to the stiar case and to her room where she found little Jasmine in her crib and a sleeping Matt.

"Brad come look." She shot down the hall.

"what wow."

"i know its too cute."

"yeah it is."

"let me get a camrea."

The light of the camera did not even wake up a sleeping Matt and Jasmine.

"I guess we should go see Professor Xavier this week about the fourth of July concert."

He said as he walked out of the room down the hall way to the stair case to the office of the professor.

He was about to walk in till he was met up with the guys of his band.

He open the door and walk in to find the professor looking out the window.

"sit down."

he said as he steered his wheelchair around to face the men of 3 doors down.

"hey about the concert for the fourth of july?"

"I'll let you guys do it and I well let you get some ears covers for the twins."

"Thanks professor." the guys said as they walked out the door to towards the fowyer.

"hey get pen and paper from Jacklina ."

"Ok ." brad said as he ran up the stairs to Jacklina's room.

"Hey jacklina do you have paper?"

"Yep top door."

She said as he took it out and ran back down stairs where his band mates were.

"We could have fire works after we played when i'm gone or duck and run."

"yeah and we could have light show."

The professor steered his wheel chair in and he looked at the guys who was sittng out side making plans for the fourth of July.

They said as they went out side to the bench and talked non stop about there plans.

Later on that night Brad was up with the babies with Jacklina .

She pick up a bottle and put it in bradley mouth and put a pacifier in Jasmine mouth. Which made them go out like a light.

Brad flop down on the chair and looked at the sleeping babies.

And Jacklina looked at the clock which reads 2:00 am.

"OK let get some zs before they wake up again."

She said as Brad tiptoed out of the room. And she climb in to bed and was knocked out till about 7:00 when Todd started bagging on the door.

"Todd damn you ."

"shut up and come down stairs its time to eat."

"fine."

"god help me get throught the first two weeks."

"Shut up let Brad pray hey where is Brad."

"I'm, coming ok ." he yelled down stairs.

"Oh and you need another alarm clock ."

"I probably need another door."

"Ok pray Brad."

"Why do we have to be up so early to eat?"

"Pray please."He grubbles some thing under his voice.

"God bless this food we are about to eat please let the kids sleep through breakfest. Aman."

They begain to eat and Brad cover his ears as the guys looked at him like he lost his mind.

"Brad whats wrong?"

"I don't know my ears hurt."

"Maybe its from them crying."

"Yeah maybe."

then weeks went by and then the day they waited for came the July fourth concert.

They were practicing as professor steered his wheelchair to the front so he can see better.

Every one from the school watch them practice.

Brad begins to practice the champion in me and others.

And in two strollers was bradley and Jasmine who looked like they were trying to go to sleep.

By the sound of there father voice in champion in me.

Jacklina was looking at her twins it was hard on her the last four months with the wole I have to study being a controled mutant and professor watch as his team came over to watch Brad sing krytonite. As Logan snarled at the first piece of that song .

Then a happy Marie put her arms around his waste.

By the end of the day they had to use there gives to keep them from going to sleep while on stage. They look like they were too tried to even sleep.

But lucky for them its almost done and ready for tomorrow night the fourth.


	6. Chapter 6

5*The\belated fourth of July concert

Because of the missions and Jacklina going in to labor on the fourth they could not bring in the this great country birthday with a bang.

The lights went down and people begin to scream as the band came out they were all there to celebrate this great nations birthday.

"Welcome to the belated fourth of July party and concert."

brad said as Jacklina looked up from her kids and listen to the music.

He was singing shine and she felt like for a few seconds the world wasn't hating people that was different but love them.

Since the band was just like her they had a chance to be like everyone Elsa.

Jacklina soon pass the twins over to the professor and walked towards the stage.

"Hi I'm Jacklina and I am a mutation with the x men now and I am also part of three doors down. I love my twins Bradley and Jasmine." she then looked at the people in front of her she smile as the guys came back out.

"well why don't you sing with me like we use to."

"Sure thing ."

"well I think we should sing some thing that you made."

"ok."

She begins to hum and la la la

Jacklina: Life is the way people act towards others

Brad: and some people treat it like it was a game

Jacklina: and I won't live without the love from you

Brad: and I won't let my life be different from the rest ill stay the same till I died.

Brad: I am there for you.

And he finish the song as Jacklina walks back to her twins.

"Here you go Jacklina " said the professor and Scott.

"Well time for the fireworks the band started to play proud to be American and the anthem.

Jacklina was looking at the fireworks and Brad came over and sat next to her on the right with the rest of the band and Jacklina looked at the fires works and release she was in the right place from that day on she talked to others the way she wanted to be talked to and she change a lot since she gave birth and now her friend Marie is going to be a mom and she hopes the best for her and best for the father and she helps when she can.

Marie and Logan walks up and sat down next to Todd wasn't not too fond of Logan and wasn't fond of the school but he was dealing.

The next morning things went back to half way normal and she finally got couch up with her classes and was able to be tutor by the guys and her friends. She finally found a good place where her and Maggie can be. And her grand father comes and visit her and see her kids and cat and Brad was in lost of words when he saw their daughter's smile.

And she was at lost of words looking at their beautiful son.

A few days went by before Marie started to show and since she wore baggie cloths now it did not matter and Jacklina gave her some clothes to wear.

Marie looked out the window while in class.

"Marie what's the percent of 800? Marie

"uh sorry what?"

"I said what's the percent of 800 Marie"

40 percent which is 400."

"good but for not paying attenchen you have detection with professor."


	7. Chapter 7

Detection with the professor

Down the hall storm was watching brad and Jacklina and saw that their daughter and son was about to start to cry. Brad picked up little Bradley and carried him over to the bed and begin to rock him.

"Hey Brad I got detection next week for skipping study hall so unfair."

"Who gave it out?"

"well it was the guy with the shades why?"

"Well storm gave Marie detection."

"wow this school is just like regular school."

"yeah but at least after here I can go to a collage."

"true that doll."

She picks up Jasmine and walks to the foyers and put her in her swing.

And while she sat on the couch her cat comes walking over to her and sat in her lap while she study her notes and such for class the following day.

Then soon enough the students came out of detention and she ran up stairs real fast to get her history book.

Came in right behind her was Bobby.

"Hi Bobby what you doing here?"

"I would like to help you study."

"ok as long you don't mind getting the formula for Jasmine.

"ok hey do Brad want to study with us?"

"don't know want me to ask?"

"Sure!"

She walks across the hall to Brad 's room the door was quack open and she push it open to find him holding their son and singing your arms feel like home.

"hey what is it Jacklina ?"

"well me and Bobby are studying and wondering if you like to come study with us?"

"I'll be down after -+I put him down."

He ran down the hall and got the other four guys and came down with them.

"hi oh an d you brought the other great we got to get her caught up."

"ok."

Before she knew it Jasmine open her little eyes and smile and was about to start crying till Bobby puts the Bottle in.

"so I got detention for all next week who Elsa?"

The other six guys raised their hands.

"ok there a little strict on all of us."

"yeah and I am only in the defense class ."

"god why must they be like my old school ."

"uh they are not that strict they just want to make us part of the community."

"yeah and with Todd shooting beams out of the third eye I'm quite sure he won't fit in that well."

"shut up Jacklina."

"no you shut up before you wake up Jasmine."

And finally Brad looked at Jasmine and saw her little eyes open.

"so Bobby you use to go out with Marie?"

"yeah but it did not work out."

"well she looks like she likes Logan."

"yeah he kind of saved her life."

"well next time I hear Logan or Marie scream I will start banging on the walls to wake up every one ok the history class is fun but I hope to get in to a school that well let me be archeologist or a historian."

"yeah professor said you need to go to detection now."

"god is anything secret around this place."

"He wants you in his office Jacklina I can show you."

"no ill go by myself."

"ok ."

"are you trying to piss her off?"

"no why?"

"she just want to learn about history and that's all."

"yeah and stop being a goodie good two shoes."

They said as they got up and picked up Jasmine and walked out the room to the television room.

They turn on a cartoon channel and started to study and a load crying broke the silences.

"Bradley is up!"

"No I thought it was some other baby."

He said as he ran out the room up the stairs and down to his room where his son was.

He was laying down crying with little tears running down his face.

"come on Bradley."

He said as he picks up his son and was getting ready to come down stairs and heard storm knock on the bedroom door.

"yes?" Said as he open and came out of the room.

" I wanted to tell you have detection with professor now."

"ok thanks ."

He said as he went out the room

Storm was left there to think and she beginning to realize nothing will come from their friend ship.

She walked to her room and found in Jacklina's room a picture of the happy family that was take the belated fourth of July celebration.

She sat on the bed with picture in hand and she touch it and she wasn't able to tell brad how she felt the more she backed off the more Jacklina became closer to Brad.

And she did not like it one bit she looked at the clock put the picture back and walked out the room.  
"Brad you got detection too?"

"Yeah so I brought Bradley with me and jasmine is with Bobby."

"you six have to write a essay to one collage you want to go to."

Professor said as he left to go see where storm was.

"Brad you think I can make it to new York university or even Tennessee state?"

"yeah go for it ."

She begin to write but not to Tennessee state but to New York university so she can still live at the school and history can be her major ad music can be her secondary major.

She kept writing till Xavier came back in to the room with storm.

And brad was doing his defensive class and Logan pop his head in and looked for Brad and walked in and to talk to professor to get Brad to come to the battle room.

"well Brad leave the boy with Jacklina."

"yeah go have fun ad don't bother me any."

"are you done with your essay yet Jacklina?"

""yeah I'm done."

She walks up to the desk ad professor takes a look at the essay was happy to read its he was shock to see New York university on the paper she turn in.

"ok times up you can go now." Professor said as she ran out the room.

With Bradley I hand ad she carried him to the fowyer where she found Matt and Bobby.

And with the other swing in there they stuck Bradley in it.

She looked out the window and saw Logan talking to Brad about something.

Outside they were talking about Marie and Logan looked down

"I think storm likes you."

"I know I don't like her."

"look she's nice but you better tell her your plan on marrying Jacklina and do it soon."

Logan said as she came out to say something to Logan.

"Logan I have a doctor appointment tomorrow you going with me?"

"sure ."

Bradley could be hear babbling and Jasmine was babbling back at her brother

"hey Brad sometime let me and Marie baby sit and you and Jacklina go out ok."

"Brad she really like you so don't ruin it."

"I wasn't planning on it."

He got up open the door and left them to talk.

The before a second in the mansion he heard his cell going off he pick it off the floor.

Look at it and he was getting ready to throw it till he accidently press the on button.

"hello?"

"hi who's this?"

"Its Jennifer."

"I am busy bye." He said as he hung up and the he threw the phone which landed on the floor in front of Bobby.

"who was it."

"my ex wife."

"what she want ?"

"I don't give a damn."

He said as he and Bobby picked up Jasmine and Bradley and took them up stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : Logan asks a question

" Ok we had detection for a whole week when is it over."

"when professor say it is."

"thanks for the input Bobby."

She said as she started on her home work for tomorrow I class.

It was her favorite subject history.

She sat studying ancient Egyptian history ,American civil war, and Ireland history.

She even looked at the world wars ad she was ready for detection to be over for a long time at least she's getting caught up in history.  
she then open her math book and she figure she'll do a little of math and get caught up in all her classes.

She was tried the next morning since Jasmine wasn't going to sleep.

So much for sleep since That day she was watching a movie in biology and history came around made her one happy girl since they are now in Indian history and German history too.

Math she wasn't happy to be in since it was algebra which drove her nuts.

"the civil war was done and she already know history of Ireland from reading on the internet.

The classes was fun to her even thought she was in smaller classes till she drop out after being joke and called name since she was eighteen and had a mutation.

Later on Logan ask Marie to come out side so they can talk since now she's around six months and there was no way you can tell she even is pregnant un least you remove the coat .

"what do you want to talk to me about Logan."

"well I want to ask you something ."

"sure what is it?"

"well will you marry me?"

"Logan are you sick?"

"No ?"

"yes ill marry you but where will we have it at?"

"don't know we figure it out soon."

Later on that day Brad walked pass Ororo and she was watching him put on a jacket.

"going somewhere?"

"yeah I'm meeting Jacklina somewhere and do me a favor if that ex wife of my calls tell her I'm with my future now.

And he pick up his mini self and walked out to the car where the car seat was and put and scrap Bradley junior in and he then claim in and pull out and in front of the mansion.

"hey brad ready?"

"yep got Jasmine?"

"yep right here?"

And she puts her right beside her brother and she also claim in and he drove off while she puts on her seat belt.

"So did she really call?"

"Yeah I can't stand her anymore."

He said as he press some numbers and they drove to the mall and got some shopping done and the four guys looked after the cat.

"well I think Maggie is scratching Greg."

Brad was laughing after she said it.

"So what do you have to go get brad?"

"something and don't look for it ok?"

"fine."

They drove up to the mall and saw a guy looked out at them on the elevator.

She looked at the door after she picked up jasmine and put her in her stroller and waited for brad.

"ok lets go."

She just shook her head and brad walked off to one of the jewelry stores and waited for her to go shopping or window shop .

But she finally left to the store that was feather away from where brad was.

Brad picked out a diamond ring and it was on a silver band.

She went to the baby r us and picked up some stuff like two boxes of diapers, more clothes, a bigger diaper bag and more formula .

Lucky for her little girl was asleep for while and she stop by the jewelry store down the way from where brad was and picked up the tags and a ring . pay for it and when to meet brad in the food court.

Lucky for her it was brads birthday and she knew what to get him to make him smile.

"hey over here Jacklina!"

"oh hey there Brad ."

She sits down and put the babies in the new double stroller.

And she then got up and fold the old ones and she picks up the bag and took out the ring and put it in to her purse.

And she pass the other box to Brad and she waited for him to open it.

"wow these are great."

"yeah it has picture of us on the front and the twins on the back glad u like them."

"So there's something I want to ask you but I don't want you to freak out."

"ok I won't I'm not a girly girl any way."

"OK well you marry me and make me the happiest man in the world."

"yes I well ."

They went to find out what they want there was a healthy food store.

"let's eat there."

"ok fine with me."

"so when are we going to tell the people at the mansion?"

"Matt ,Todd, Greg, and Chris probably already know."

"and what about Chris daughters ?"

"they can be in the wedding and wear rock stars dresses." He said as he kind of chuckle.

"where well we have it."

"may be at a Baptist church."

"ok."

"the professor can help with the planning I think."

"ok."

They took the kids and the strollers back to the car and ate and then drove back to the mansion.

"I love you Brad and happy birthday."

"thanks and love you too."

They park the car and the three band kids ran around playing and Todd was hyper and playing with them.

"so what school do you want to go to?"

"new York university."

"cool history?"

"I want to learn history teacher for high school or college."

"cool sound like you be good at it."

"thanks brad. She said and she left the old strollers in the car .

They walked in and with ring in full view by the others they ran over to her and started to ask questions.

"god help you Brad."

"Shut up Greg!"

"Hey he's going to the store want to go?"

"What the hell is your powers?"

"that's for me to know and you to find out." He said as he laugh at the thought of Greg with super strength.

"I'm go out professor any one wants to come hurry up leaving now."

Bobby, Logan, Marie, and a very hyper Connor ran from the kids side to Greg's car.

She slid down on the railing of the stairs and ran towards the door as she waited for her very tried dad to come in to the room.

"Dad can I go with Greg?"

"I think I'll go with hopefully he won't crash."

They all piled in and a hyper Conner turns the radio high and every one at the gate shouted at Greg.

"I'll drive ok get in the back Greg."

"uh ok."

They switch spots and Logan looked at Conner who was happy to get away from her dad's friend kids.

" Conner change it to some rock ." Greg said as she shot a look at Greg.

They drove down to the mall and found the little parking was driving Greg nuts and Marie looked around like they lost their minds and Bobby was driving Marie nuts and Logan was acutely had his claws in and then not to long before they walked in to the mall and then on her finger was what set Bobby off.

He picks up her hand and pointed to the ring.

"what is that?"

"a ring that Logan gave me."

"can it ice prick!"

"shut up all of you where is Conner?"

"Over there looking at cds."

" ok then why is she over there?"

"To get away from Greg"

"hey!"

"Shut up!"

"I'll go get her."Logan then looked at Marie and wave her to go with him.

"thanks ."

He sat down at the food court and out of the corner of he's eye saw Connor holding on to Greg arms laughing.

"ok lets go before she gets hyper again?"

"And Logan ill drive ."

"uh oh Chris is driving."

"Greg ?"

"yeah."

"shut up."

"do you know about the school that Jacklina want to go to?"

"yeah a school in New York."

"I think she's going to take and become a historian or maybe a history teacher."

"Rogue and Bobby what do you two want to do?"

"Bobby want to go to a art school and me I want to go and study in veterinarian medication."

"that's good for the both of you."

"hey Chris other than a pain what did you study in college."

"anything that the navy let me do."

"Wow that's sound like it was fun."

They finally drove to the front gate of the mansion. Chris type in some numbers and drove to the garage and there in the garage was a hyper kitty and the track of the other people and them being different is really not that bad,

Jacklina just came out of the shower and heard Jasmine screaming bloody murder.

"Mommy coming!" Jacklina was running to her crib to her screaming child.

"Aw mommy here now."

She begins to rock her and she slowly claim down.

"well today is the last of your detection." The professor said to Jacklina as he steer his wheel chair to the room she was in.

"thanks for getting me caught up and get me help with math and biology."

"if you have any problems just ask me and I'll help you." Said professor.

"ok I'll keep that in mind."

She said as she walked with the professor Xavier to detection room since school was going to be done at night with her.

"so you really think I can make it to NYU and being a historian or history teacher?"

"most differently."

They made it to the front of the door of the detection room when out of the corner of her eye she saw a black uniform that storm was carrying to her.

"This for you Jacklina."

"wow nice thanks."

"no problem. How caught up is she?"

"some night time classes for four to five weeks she'll be caught up in no time." Charles said as she walked and took her seat in the detection room.

So she started on page 25 of her algebra homework.

Soon enough the rest of the detection people came in and to her amazement Bobby was one of them.

"Hi Bobby why you here" Jacklina asked puzzle.

"I got caught skipping study hall."

"oh well don't try to get me to skip kay?"

"alright deal ."

"so I hear you and kitty are pretty tight."

"yeah why?"

"Cause you and rogue did not make it cause she was in love with someone Elsa."

"thanks for being my friend Jacklina but I don't need this right now."

"fine I need to do my home work and get caught up ."

She was doing her math till a unfamiliar sound came from up stair professor steer his chair to the elevator and found out her baby girl mutation came a little early.

She was up in the air with a sparking of lighting.

"Logan go get storm ."

"ok ."

He ran down the hallway to storms room and found her and then the air became cold and mysteries.

Matt ran to Jasmine and claim her down as soon as she claim down she fell in to Matt's arms.

"this is going sound weird but what is the chance of a baby having a mutation at birth?"

"really good if both parents are mutants."

Soon enough they return to the detection room and found half the class staring at a hyper Conner and Jet.

"Well at least they are cooling mama down." Said Bobby

"or not?" said Robby

Well some time pass before Jacklina actually took in the surrounding of the area around her.

"Why is Kurt trying to teach Connor German?"

"I think Chris is going to kill him later for that."

"fun never ends here in detection."

"Hey Bobby and Robby, and kitty do me a favor."

"sure!" the three of them said as they turn and looked at her.

"shut the hell up and let me do my home work and extra credit, and biology and the music I am writing and poems for English and music."

They looked down and turn back around and started to do the work that professor gave them.

"hey don't talk to them like that."

"shut up ok I'm studying."

"Fine I hope you go away forever." Said Jubielee

"Well I am trying to pass and go to college and learn about being a history teacher or a historian so screw off before I tell professor on you four."

"who took the paper from Logan room?" Storm ask as a pissed off Logan came in.

well it was not me every one said as she kept doing her work .

"Jacklina do you know what happen to it?"

"no but I think I saw Todd with a new magazine."

"I saw that and I need my paper ."

"I know where it could be may be in the foyer with Marie. She said she wanted to find a job and took the classified section"

Soon after hearing his soon to be bride had it and was looking for a job made a point to him that it means a lot to him.

Soon after the bell she ran up to the fowyer and looked and waited for her friend to come but to her amazement he was already there.

"your early Hank."

"yeah so what do you need to talk to me about?"

"well it's about the mansion I was about the school if I become a history teacher can I get a job here?"

"maybe talk to professor about that ."

"hey hank how do you know that I wanted to get out of detection and do my work away from people?"

"lucky guess."

"hey big bro."

"Hey lil sister where the hell have you been for four weeks ?"

"you know I had detection right?"

"Oh right sorry forgot."

"where is Marie?"

"Down in the kitchen eating her snack."

"Nice."

"Well I'm off too bed "

"good night I'll wake you up for dinner."

"OK thanks."

Around seven o'clock she heard a knock on her door.

"go away!"

"Kid sis time to eat!"

"oh ok thanks."

"hurry up before they eat it all oh and hank taking a look at Jasmine and Bradley Jr."

"why what's wrong?"

"nothing he just want to see what made their powers show up so early that's all. Kay sis?"

"Ok."

"Come on let's get down there before Logan eat all of it."  
They slid down the railing and ran from the foyer to the dining room and found a hyper Ice prick.

"oh look it's the want to be friend."

"come on let's go eat out side away from her."

As they left to go seat on the bench and all of the sudden it started to pour down rain.

Logan and Marie lifted a eye brow.

"wow you showed them why they should not mess with you."

"yeah how long have they been messing with you?"

"since study hall yesterday."

"well go tell professor Xavier ."

"he'll be in shortly." Logan said as he came in to the dining area.

"what happen yesterday in study hall?"

"They started to mess with me for no reason at all?"

"So I told them to screw off."

"right in detection?"

"yes am I in trouble."

"no ! they are if I catch them messing with you."

"thanks professor."

"ok now I got a letter here for you Jacklina."

He pass it to her and she look at it and it read on the outside New York University.

Her hands started to shake sweat begin to fall as she turn it and started to open it.

And she begins to read it:  
Dear Jacklina Sheridan

I would love to have you at our school and to all expenses pay were give you a scholar ship to come here and study history as a major to become a history teacher after you are done with high school at the Xavier institute.

The head of N.Y.U Debbie potter.

" Oh my god I'm going to N.Y.U."

She begin to hug everyone including Logan she got done eating and ran up stairs to her room.

Since she had a driver license in Ireland she had to get a U.S.A one.

She fell asleep thinking of what she would be come and what she will do.


	9. Chapter 9

Over love of another

It was a Saturday and Jacklina detection was finally over. And Brad was so grateful about it and Matt was glad and so was the other guys. Since they did not have to worry whose next to watch the twins.

"hey you guys how are you?" jacklina asked as she flop down in the lawn chair.

"well wow what's that?" Ask Matt

She laugh and looked at brad with the biggest smile

He just laugh at the site of the guys staring at each other.

"were getting married and we are going to start to plan and see if the professor well let us have it at a church."

"wow congratulations ." the four guys said including Bobby.

Soon the professor came out and looked at a very perky Jacklina.

"where do you two want to have it?"

"may be in a Baptist church down the street from the school." Jacklina said as he looked at the giant church a few steps away.

"Well we can start planning it right?"

"sure have a blast." He said as he smile at the young couple.

"come on oh and Marie, Kitty, and storm could be in the wedding."

"and Chris's daughter could be the flower girl if that's ok Chris?"

"ok and go talk to Marie, Kitty and Ororo. And brad pick your best man and such."

They all split up and went to do their thing and Jacklina ran up to the mansion to be met by Marie.

"hi Marie I am getting married want to be my maid of honor."

"Sure and you have to be my maid of honor ." she said as she showed Jacklina the ring on her hand that Logan had giving her.

"oh my god I'm so happy for you."

"same here for you."

"Come on we need to go talk to kitty and storm."

"ok." Jacklina said as she got drug off in another direction against her will.

They went all through the mansion finally in the battle reaction room there was storm they walked in the middle off a battle going on,.

"stop !" storm said as kitty fuse them through the floor and back up.

To the now stop battle she ran down to the girls and both had blood pulping.

"what's the meaning of this?"

"well show her Jacklina."

She held out her hand and a very happy kitty started to scream on top of her lungs.

And Ororo looked at her new friend with hope for some unknown reason.

"So are you going to call your family?"

"I going to try to."

"Here my cell and call your family."

Three rings went by and a voice came on to the line.

"hello?"

"hi mom I got good news."

"what is it?"

"I'm getting married to the man who got me pregnant."

"Oh good at least he's decedent."

"mom I want you all there."

"I'll talk to the reset of the family about it. "

"ok."

"I have to go."

"ok bye"

"bye."

She push end and looked at storm and she smile she happy I think.

"well good she should come and let your father give you away."

She took off to now hers and brad room they were talking and they thought of the best musician.

"why don't you ask brad to pick the musician?"

"I'll ask him."

"Okay."

Ororo sat in the main room and thought she knew she was wrong to kiss Brad but was her heart wrong too?

She went over it in her head and Brad choose his kids mother instead of her for once in her life she can say she made a mistake.

~Flash back~

It was the fourth of July concert was a summer night and Jacklina had to go in early and take the twins to there rooms. And Brad walked over to storm.

"where jacklina?"

"she took the twins in before the fireworks."

She bind over and lay her head on his shoulder she looked up and lightly kiss his lips.

She saw fear in his eyes as he took off inside to go look for Jacklina.

And in the hall looking through the quack of the door and she was singing to the twins it sounded like a Lully bye and soon she came out of the room and she looked at Brad and walked him in to the room and talked to him.

~Flash back over~

The time was early morning and Marie and Logan are making her plans.

And Brad and Jacklina were making their plans and watch as they leave and come back.

Marie and Logan's wedding is being held at the mansion.

Marie ran around wondering and thinking about things and if she wants a little Canadian and southern twist to her wedding.

"hey brad how many groom man are you going to have?"

"maybe ya'll and then Matt is best man ."

"dude why me ?"

"Cause I say so."

"so are you going to call your family?"

"I don't know."

"here call them ."

"thanks Matt but I don't know what to say to them."  
"Tell them Jennifer left after they found out about your gift and now your with a wonderful girl that is now in your heart and you two are in love and you two are getting married."

"I want you to be there."

"ok man I well."

He dial some numbers and a few rings and then a familiar voice cam on the line."

"hey dad I have to tell you something."

"hey Brad what's wrong?"

" I got left by Jennifer after she found out about my gift and I met a girl from Virginia and she was talking to Chris and told him her family made her pick between them or the concert and she choose the concert and soon after I and her had sex and then she found out she was pregnant and she had a good pregnancy she had them early and their names are the boy is Bradley Kirk Arnold Junior and the girl is name Jasmine Jessica Arnold. And theirs this girl she kind of likes me but I am in love with Jacklina she's moved here 12 months ago from Ireland. Her parents told her off after she pick her up some guy told on her. And by the way me and Jacklina is getting married."

"well great I'll ask the rest of the family if they want to come."

"alright oh by the way since I have you on the phone can you tell me how old I was when I started my gift?"

"oh I don't know I got to go." He said as he slam the phone down.

"wow dad got weird when I asked about my gift."

"don't worry about it."

" my told me that he did not know himself."

"thanks Matt." He said as he walked towards the kitchen and sat down out the corner of his eye he saw someone coming.

"hi Brad."

"hi kitty."

"like what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"come on you can tell me."

"fine I am releasing my father acts weird when I talk about my gift."

"what why?"

"Matt said he did not want to talk about it."

"Wow ."

"well I'm going to go check on the twins."

"ok oh guess what ?"

"I don't know they're going to be another set of twins?"

"no triplets."

"Oh good god help us."

He said as he left the room and towards the Fowyer where Kurt now sat .

"you look rough."

" thanks Kurt."

"so what's up?"

"well my dad is acting weird when I asked about my gift , but he's happy to see me happy , and I need to make plans for the damn band. "

"wow need a little stress relief ?"

" yeah ."

"go to the pool."

"Ok I'll try it."

He said as he went outside.

And found Ororo teaching a class and right dap in the middle was Jacklina. He went over to the pool and jump in without taking off his cloths.

And he felt so relief from his stress Kurt you're the best he thought.

"so what you think your doing?" Ororo asked he looked up at her like she had two heads.

"well relief myself fr0om stress."

"in that case how about all of us talk a trip in to the pool."

And she took the students inside and left Brad there.

"hey how did it work?"

"good thanks."

"so storms mad."

"yeah she's got piss for no reason."

"oh I thought it was pms."

"wow anit she your teacher."

"I think she wants to give you to the professor."

"will let her ok she will be better than me."

"well she thinks she likes you."

"I already have who I want and she better stay out of it."

"come on I think the twins are."

" Kurt where you from?"

"oh Germany."

"cool better go get the twins before storm get even madder."

Brad said as they left and went inside laughing.

Kurt this is the best decision of my life to marry Jacklina is the best.

Down in the bowls of the mansion storm was training the students.

And the income came on and she heard Logan voice .

"hey storm I saw you got mad how come."

"I just hate him so much for being a open minded jerk."

"Can I come in?"

"sure." She press some numbers and let him in.

"he came to watch so remember what you learn."

"uh Miss. Ororo did you mean Brad?"

"Come here Jacklina."

"why did he say something."

"yeah he said you kissed him and your upset that he don't feel the same."

"look your still a child you don't know about life or love."

Next thing that happen was storm getting knock out by Jacklina and Chris in.

"jacklina come to my office now."

" see you later Chris I'll tell you what she said later."

"No its ok but I came to get Logan."

She walked down the long hallway and she heard Kurt voice and then Brad's vioice.

"Well there is the door to the professor office." She sigh and went in.

"did she start trouble with you?"

"yes and I did not like what she said."

"you may go I'll handle her later."

Soon a group of people showed up outside of the professor office.

"what's going on." Kurt asked as everyone shhh him

Jacklina knock out storm during class she started it though. Kitty whisper to Kurt and Brad and in front of the twins.

Soon the door open and professor X swat the students away to go get to their classes.

And Brad looked at a really piss off Jacklina.

"what happen?"

"she said she kissed you and said I don't know anything about love I'm too young and she brought Logan in and she called me over and I pushed her in front of Logan and she passed the fuck out so you don't mind I want to go back to class."

"ok."

She ran off to the first hall way down to the classrooms are and came in late to math and after that math.


	10. Chapter 10

The after math

In math class she got caught up during lunch with Bobby and she was listening till someone came in that she was not in the mood for at that moment.

"hey slutty where your boy toy."

"What the fuck you say magic witch."

" uhh I think I should go get someone JEAN , LOGAN, SCOTT."

"what's wrong oh shit."

" you got a hit in only cause I wasn't ready."

"go kill yourself ok and die and leave me the fuck alone."

"oooo I'll tell professor you are picking on me."

" what are you 13?"

"I'll be watching you." Storm said as Logan pull her in another direction.

"hey you ok?"

"I don't want to be here I knew this was too good to be true."

"don't let her get to you."

"come on let's get back to getting you caught up."

They started back to doing their work and the professor came in and said to Bobby to go get lunch and he'll finish helping Jacklina.

"where did you stop at?"

"right here." He said as he went to meet kitty in the fowyer.

"Professor I don't want her near me and my kids and my future husband I think she's trying to ruin what I have."

"she is in trouble anyway."

In the T.V. room Brad was taking care of the kids and a crying and teething kids and in pop Marie and Logan.

"what she do I told her I don't want her ."

"she is in the pool cause I pushed her in and told her to leave ya'll alone.

"hey is there a way we can have our room close to the professor or down that hall?"

" I think you have to ask him."

"hey Marie I found out your having triplets."

"yeah I have another ultrasound soon next week actually."

"I hope you have 2 boys and one girl."

"shut up and quit guessing."

"So are you and Jacklina going to try again for another girl?"

" I don't know ."

Marie laugh and smile they kicked." She said as Logan place his hand on her stomach.

" I love Jacklina like you love her." Brad said

"and I guess Ororo don't like that." Marie said

"she should get use to it." Jaacklina said as she walked in

Jacklina said as she held out Jasmine and looked at deep blue eyes and her blond hair.

Brad held out the boy known as Bradley Junior and he saw him smile with those deep blue eyes and blond hair he looked like his sister.

"So when's your next ultrasound?"

"tomorrow were going see what were having you want to be there with me."

"sure that be fun when?"

"after class."

"cool about 2:00 then?"

"yeah see you then and Logan be there."

"OK." She waves as she took off to her history class.

In history her favorite subject came up Ancient Egypt and the pharaoh Tutankhamun.

She learned a little in Ireland but since ruled by England they did not get tough a lot but they were happy to teach her since she is planing on being a historian like her daddy and grand father was but she won't amint it to anyone she love the history teacher and he's was about to ask a question when in pop Kurt.

"your late!"

"sorry had to talk to professor ." he said with a german accent.

"I talk to him later about it." said Jean

The twins could be heard through out the mansion they were teething and getting on logan last nerver.

But that day she was excited about the history lesson .  
" now do any one know what was found in the tomb of Tutankhaman ?"

Jacklinna raise her hand and she smile from ear to ear.

"Jacklina what did they find?"

"Two fetuses and they were wrap up and mummified and they were stuck in two coffins and one was too small for one of them."

"good." she said as she wrote it on the white board.

Soon class was release and she was about to head to the libaray till she heard some one talking .

She stop and looked and to her suprise it was her friend Chris on the phone probably with his Ex-wife.

Well at least he's doing ok she thought as she walked pass him and a very hyper kitty ran in so "

who's gonna take place of storm?"

"i guess Juilee ."

"and Jean?"

"alright shes my history teacher."

"cool come on I need to meet Marie at the medlab."

"Oh ok see you later."

"bye."

she walked to the elevator and she went to medlab and met up with Logan and Marie and Brad.

"Brad who watching the twins?"

"Matt he's making faces when I left them with him."

"aww how cute ." he put his hand on Logan shoulder .

"good luck with your kids."

Mare laid on the table and he place the ultrasound next to her and he put some goob on the side of her belly and started to move it and he saw one head and spine and another and another soon enough they turn for him and he saw two girls and a boy and she was looking really excited.

"so what am I having?"she said as she looked at a Logan looked puzzle.

"your having two girls and one boy."

They were all smiling and she was excited to see them when they come out.

Soon she got a present from some one she knew or thought it was it reads : here a book I thought you like for your kids Eric . She started to unwrap it and saw christmas in heaven. And she open it and saw it shows the true meaning of christmas.

She sat next to their criband open the book and started to read out load Christmas is a joyous celebration commemorting the birth of Jesus christ . The christian hoilday is rich in traditions such as decorating a pine tree with ornaments and lights,exchanging gifts among friends and family members, and singing classic songs created for the season. Christmas is not just festive occasion for people on earth.

Christmas is also a celebration in heaven on december 25th in the presence of mother god and father god , and son , and holy spirit. Slyvia browne.

She heard some foot steps and she close the book.

"so whats that?" Todd asked

"Eric send it to the guy that me and matt saw at the mall." Jacklina said as she showed him the cover of the book.  
Matt walked in and plops down on the bed.

"so what you get?"

Sylvia Browne and Chris Dufresne christmas in heaven what you get?"

" a invite to a party in the mall and he sent it and I don't know why."

"wait did it look like this?"

she showed a blue white and red sheet of paper.

"yeah !"

"what is he up to he knows the other well have to come."

"well it says tonight may be we can say were going to the store pick up daipers.

"yeah but professor may send some one to check up on us."

"i dont know what we should do."

"i say go ok easy said and done."

"fine ." the two said as they went to get ready.

Jacklina came out in her favorite gothic jeans and a cute black tee shirt and Matt was wearing a pair of jeans and a rock band tee shirt.

And both with tennis shoes.

They walked out of the instute and found Logan at the garage and they wave to him and slip in to a car that they brought with them and took off to the mall where they were met up with Eric.

"Hi did you bring the twins?"

"yeah why?"

"cause I want to show you some thing."

They walked in and saw a play area and they put them down in the play pen.

" hey what you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to say I know how hard it is to take care of kids even if your adopted sibbling sees it."

Eric said as she walked over to pick up the crying baby.

"shhhh little Jasmine ."  
"why did you give me this ?" Jacklina asked

"today is the first day of hannkah."

"but were not jewish."

"i know I wanted you two to have it."

"do you have kids?"

"yes."

"how many?"

"Three."

"cool."

well have to go back to the mutant mansion." she said as a giggle came from the little girl in her arms.

On the drive back she saw a look from Matt out the concer of her eye.

"Whats up Matt?"

"i don't know I have a bad feeling."

she looked back and saw her kids sleeping.

"at least the ride get the kids to sleep.

Back at the mansion a very pissed off Brad was waiting for answer from Charles who was fallowing Logan in his room by his thoughts after seeing a book that was left for the kids and Jacklina.

Soon enough a hype up Jacklina came In through the side door. Brad ran down the stair case and looked as if some who thought some thing wasn't right.

"Jacklina and Matt where the hell did this book come from?"

"Hi to you too brad ."

" whats wrong Brad?"

"where in the hell did this come from and whos Eric and where the hell did you go?"

"The book was sent here to me and the kids and eric was a guy I met in the mall one day when matt was getting clothes for me when I was pregnant and I went to meet him at the mall and Matt came with."

"you are going to go with me to the mall and show me what the hell he looks like."

"what? its below 1 degree."

"if the professor told me the truth you coulda got you and Matt plus the kids hurt or worse.

"ok lets go."

"Matt stay here with bradley and Jasmine."

some of the x men went with them including the professor.

She walked out to the van and of course Marie stayed there with Matt.

"Professor Xavier he seems nice to me ."

"you are too young to be mixed up with a guy like him ." Charles said

"uhh ok but he only talked to me and Matt."

"hmm werid for him."

they finally found a parking spot close to the mall and lucky for the guys thats wasn't all they found.

"Eric what are you telling Matt and Jacklina?"

"nothing just war is war."

"well leave them all alone."

he then mangnetic the car over there head and was about to slam it down till an unintitved person showed up.

"Connor what in the hell where's your father?"

"over there."

she said as she pointed at the door of the mall he ran over and grab his hand and bashed him in the head and lefted him off the ground then in to the side of the mall.

Across town a werid looking Marie looked puzzled to look as if she was wondering about her new found friend .

"Matt what in gods name are you doing?"

"playing my guitar for the twins."

"yeah and you might make them cry."

"funny they seem to like it."

"your kidding right?"

"nope."

"look at there they stop crying."

"so when are your triplets going to be born?"

"june 12,2011 Or at least what they think."

"yeah they may come early."

"dear god don't say that me and Logan anit done shopping or ready yet."

"better get ready . Bradley your too cute and your sister is a pretty verison of your mother." he sung to them as one started to go to sleep.

"how old are they now?"

"four months."

"wow they look like Bradley and Jacklina and Brad looked just like him as a kid."

"what about Jasmine?"

"shes looks like a black hair verison of Jacklina."

"but with blue eyes?"

"yeah but they could change."

"true."

silents fell and the others came in and a happy Marie ran up to Logan and a hype up Brad, jacklina,connor and Chris looked so happy to be back at the mansion.

Until a crying from Bradley started to cry.

Some thing wasn't right Bradley never cry alone then some thing struck Jacklina mind what if some thing was wrong?

They ran to the room and a wide looking Bradley looked at them and he was still crying and a stiff Jasmine her eyes were open but wasn't moving.

Jacklina picked up Bradley and a worried Brad and he was about to pick her up and Brad cryed and cryed she could not stop him from doing it till he and her walked out.

Telepthicaly to Charles : Charles some thing wrong with Jasmine can you bring Jean and Hank?"

Telethic back : ok whats wrong?"

"her mom has serziures I think jasmine having one now hurry."

some time pass as she finally came out of it and they done check her out and found out there wasn't any thing wrong to what the eye sees.

"Bradley sat in his mother lap with tears in his eyes and Brad stood near jasmine who was now sleeping.

"We will keep an eye on her its a known fact that premature babies are at risk of having them?"

"thanks Jeans." both parents said as they got up and took turns with Jasmine.

"hey I want to be in here when your in class ."

"ok ."

"and at night I can feed her ."

"yeah and I can bottle feed Bradley."

"deal."

"Deal."


	11. Chapter 11

The problem in hand

In the med lab Jacklina slept beside her daughters bed and when brad walked in he saw a sleeping silently Jacklina.

He place the bag of her school work down as she shot up.

"Jacklina go change and go to class."

"ok." she said as she mindless went to the elevator and press the button and it lefted her to the second floor were her stuff is.

"God help Jasmine and god let Brad get some sleep and let us get through this alive."

be fore she knew it she heard "amen whats the prayer for?"

"Jasmine, and my family."

"hi i'm Hank Mccoy whats yours?"

"I'm Jacklina soon to be Arnold but my last name is Sheridan."

"Jacklina Sheridan pretty irish?"

"Yes how you know."

"lucky guess may I walk with you?"

"sure."

They walked in silents till four guys ran up to Jacklina.

"Jackie how is she is she going to be ok ?" they asked together

"i don't know they want to montior her for a while see if it happen s again."

"who's this?"

"this is a guy I met on my way here to get change if you don't mind I need to get in to the room."

" oh sorry." they moved and let her in and she slam the door .

She then pop her head back out" I need some one to watch Bradley ."

"how about I watch him?"

"you want to watch Bradley thats fine hank I really need to change and get to class byes."

she then said as the door slam again.

"wheres the young child at?"

"this way its in what use to be Brad's room." they said as he open the door to a now wide awake Bradley.

She ran down the stairs and found she wasn't late and found some apples left on the table she took one and took off in the section where her class was.

She ran to her class just in time to get to her seat before some one took it. But when she went in she did not know they have a substitute and it was the the girl that never said sorry.

"Hi im Ororo Monrue and I will need to know ya'll names."

"Bobby ."

"Jacklina."

"Marie."

"John."

"Juiblee."

"April"

"Kathrine"

"Sarah"

"Michelle"  
"Petter."

"Robby"

"ok and since im going to be teaching you you need to brake in to groups now Bobby and Jacklina,Marie and John , Juiblee and April Kathrine and Sarah Michelle is going be with me and Petter and Robby is together and I will asign them to you all which country gods I want you all to do. Now Jacklina and Bobby you do Egpytain gods , Marie And john you do japanese gods,Kathrine and April are doing south american histories or Maya. And Michelle you well do european god Petter and Robby are doing chinese gods now brake in to groups and start the gods of what countrys you all are surpose to be doing."

screetching of desk were heard and it was getting to Jacklina but she did not say any thing to anyone.

"Hi Bobby wow we should start."

"hi Jacklina and yeah we should."

"ok first is Bastet the cat goddess was the daughter of re and the second in this book is Atum he was the original creation god of helioples city, city of sun.."

"then theres ptah was goddess of destiny and fate,Osiris is next the story of the death and resurrection of Osiris is the oldest and most important of all egpytian myths. And they went looking through the book till Ororo called time on there projects then every one turned in two papers per group and she got to Jacklina and Bobby she looked at there paper and graded all of them and there actually got a plus and it shoock her may be professor did handle her. Soon she gave them home work and then the bell soon rung. Lucky for her Bobby and her had the same classes.

"I'm glade to hear Jean's taking good care of Jasmine." he said as they were now in english class and she picked up her poem and walked over to the front of the room and the teacher let her read her poem.

"little but tender

sweet but warm

cute and stuborn

little fingures and toes

so nice to be around and nice to take on walks and to the park.

But when you are with out one it is pain full and it achs the heart."

she finished and looked at her English teacher and was amaze to what she wrote. She went and sat down and she was liked so out of it to realise the professor came in when she came around she heard the professor chair come next to her seat.

"Jacklina Your daughter has serziures." he said as he places a hand on her shoulder he did not know how to confert her over this but hopefully she's be fine she just got up and got her test and he steered his chair to the door and left.

She finish the test no doubt in her mind she passed.  
And to her amazment she was right and she put it in her scrapbook she bought to have for her daughter to see the hard work she did to get an education after they were born.

"just one more week for seniors." he said as she beginning to smile.

"yeah can't wait."

"so plaining on going to college ?"

"I might ."

"well what do you want to do?"

"well I want to be an historian."

"cool I want to learn to be a phylogist for mutants."

"what about you Marie?"

"well I'm thinking on becoming a Nurse may be a cerficted nursing aid or lpn or rn or some thing."

"cool Jubilee what about you?"

"well I thinking fashion designer."

"kitty?"

"teacher for kids under nine."

what about petter?"

"he wants to be a sciencetologist for mutation."

" Michelle? "

"pastor."

"cool what about you Robby?

"i thinking on going to school to be a archologist."

every one chatted for awhile and she then looked at the time it said 4:30 and she was shock to how time flys.

"guess I have to go I need to meet Brad in the med lab."

"oh ok see you tomorrow and are you going to be at the prom?"

"I see if Jasmine is out by then."

"ok bye."

"bye."

she said as she walked out the room toook the elevator to Med lab and found a sleeping Brad and a tired Chris and a hyper Connor.

"hi Jacklina ."

"hi Connor why are you in here?"  
"to take over for brad he said you had home work to do if you want to get in to college."

"thanks Connor but your too young to worried about this."

"I know daddy just went to get me a drink he asked me to sit right here."

"oh well I wait with you."

"Connor I could only find grape soda so I pick up apple juice is that ok?"

"just fine." she said as she smile as she walked out the door and went to another part of the mansion and stayed there.

"Did Professor Xavier tell you what's wrong with her?"

"yes and I'm scared to death."

" it's gonna be fine ok?"

"ok."

"go see Maggie I sure she misses you too."

"ok your trying to give me a brake?"

"yes."

"ok."

"just go away for a little while to give your self a brake."

"ok I am going to go to see Maggie and then catch up with Marie."

"ok now leave ." he said laughing along with her.

She walked down to the elevator and then went and check on Maggie then she heard yelling from her room she ran down there to find a very mad babies in the grips of throwing a fit to her thought she came in and saw him sitting and was up set about some thing she then took him down to Med lab after asking jean to come brad heard him yelling and he looked puzzle to why he was sreaming.

"well no fever no runny nose no one ticked him off may be let him stay here and I'll do some tests."

"ok."

"why don't you go catch up with Marie and feed Maggie."

she ran down to the elevator and in to the next room where she was met up with Logan and Marie.

"what was all the yelling about about to scare the pissjesus out of me?"

"i don't know jean is running tests."

Maggie heard the can opener and came running in for her food and then had gotten some water to her.

They went walking in to the next room and heard the Professor voice.

"hey Jacklina I need to talk to you jean told me the test results and its well come in and sit down."

"whats wrong with my son?"

"He is bipolor and it may get worse when his gift set in."

"perfect my daughter have serizures and my son is bipolor how about the elecity coming from there fingures can you find out what that is? Arg im going off for a walk."

she said as she speed walked out of the room out the back door and down to the pool .

"god why the hell give me this why must I and Brad deal with this."

"well I think life change a lot since then." said Kurt

"oh hi I sorry did not know any one was out here."

"its alright."

"so your Germany."

"yep."

"I'm irish and from Ireland."

"i think its so cool ."

"to let you know I met a racing driver by the name of Michael Schumacher at the british grandprix when dad got sent there to be a officail in the race."

"so want to go get a soda and I can help you with your home work alittle?"

"sure."

They went in to find a busy body in front of the door.

"hold on Kurt."

she open the door quitely and smack Todd with the door .

"stop spying Harrell or I tell Brad who really wreak his car."

"fine he said as his third eye close and was sleed up for a mintue.

"hey can I help with your home work?"

"sure why not have a study party invite Marie , Bobby, and Robby."

"What the hell why not half your class."

"you better run or I push you in to the pool."

"yeah yeah yeah go ahead."

In a flash a drown rat came in dripping wet or better yet Todd Harrell.

"why the fuck you do that for I was on my phone and where the hell is my phone?"

she went out side jump in to the pool and pulled out of it a phone and she pressed end .

"here you go."

"you own me a new phone."

"yeah and you well be able to get a new york number but first I have to study to get good grades and get in to collage."

"hmmm wonder if pryo can dry it."

He went walking from room to room looking for pryo and finally found him sitting across from Chris in med lab as a Brad slept.

"hey Pryo can you dry my phone?"

" no can due what happen mommy dearest dump you in to the pool ."

"yeah god she nuts ."

"well you deserve before we came here you pitted on her and drove her nuts and even more after she slept with Brad so I have no mercy for you ."

"your go Chris."

"I see that card I change it."

"what the hell you playing ?"

" uno."

"lord the never ending game."

"go some where elsa Todd go play with the younger kids in the school bt she don't want you here."

She walked down the long hall way to the libaray and kurt open the door for her.

"why thanks you kurt."

"welcome."

so when they went in they saw a desk empty and they walked over to the desk and sat there talking quietly and studing .

"so math is not my subject ." she said as she laugh

"i love math I hate physics."

"yeah thats next semester for me."

"here I show you some phyisc he said as he took out a piece of paper and showed her some physics and she was swamp.

" sorry kurt but this stuff I don't under stand it."

"its fine they well help you.


	12. Chapter 12

Today is the day

At nine months Logan was in his room with his now wife Marie in logan's room Marie just came for the fourth time and then Logan thoght some thing wasn't right since she usaully gone to the bathroom but today she was moving a lot slower. And a scream came from the bathroom.

" LOGAN ."she said standing in the door way

"whats wrong Marie?"

" I need to go to hosptial now."

They got dress and ran down stares actually Marie walked and was scared shitless.

"Brad , Jacklina Come down were on our way to the hosptail."

"Brad took now one year old twins to Chris room and left them with his now 13 year old daughter and him . And Jacklina grab her back out of the closet and carried down two to four pillows and a and Brad carried her bag .

"why in gods name did you want us there."

"well cause I want ya'll there I have no other family."she said as a hit of mad mixed in with hours went by and ten cops later they mad it to the hosptail with no help from the coocoo clock Todd who is on the institute phone screaming in his friend ear about the way his now wife push him in to the pool.

"hey Todd shut the hell up. "

"ok now since we are here here brad i'll go get wheel chair for my friend and you two carry these."

she pushed a wheel chair out to the car and help Marie in to it. And she was about to scream when she went up to the front desk .

"hi uhh nurse jakelyn can you tell me where the hell I can take my friend whos giving birth ." she said as she was being innored by whole staff.

"Brad then gave the back to Jacklina and smile.

" hi my friend is having a babies and if you don't help her she will give birth here on ya'll floor I hope your cleaning staff don't mind."

"ok who's her husband." said the rude Jakelyn

"I am and my name is James Howlett and her name is Marie Howlett as he was intruopted by Marie screams more like shreeks.

"go get a cart!" shouted another nurse.

" she was sweep away to a operation room where only her hubby was allowed to come in and then they got her ready to have the triplets where her female doctor came in to start prep.

She was soon was asked for something to numb the pain and it then was put some pain meds in and soon they put some brown stuff on her and soon was cutting in to her since she took the cure some time after her black mail they were able to be together and Logan can actually touch her and feel her skin.

Once they cut in to her she felt presure and soon herd

"he's out ." they said as they clean out his nose and mouth and soon heard him cry.

Soon the two girls came out. And they did the same to them and she heard there differnet crys and she looked at Logan.

"One girl is going to be name Jackie Niccole Howlett, Codie Anna Howlett and the boy what about James Logan Howlett. "

"Like them Logan?"

"yeah but I don't think you can wear a bikini any more."

"thats fine ."

~Ten years later ~

Jasmine and Bradley is now eleven and Jackie , Codie ,and James is now ten . And are showing off there powers they lived at the institue all of there lifes and they loved it there the kids finally got there own room and so do their parents together.

Jasmine can make elecity and Bradley can well change the way you think in a minute and Jackie is telekinic and Codie can talk to animals and is like her dad. And James looks like his father but has the power rogue wanted to get ride off.

They play and soon Bradley look at a guy across the room and made kurt change his way of thinking and he spoke prefect english and soon change back after Bradley stop using it.

"Bradley stop changing Kurt." now know as Jackie said as she told Bradley to go to his room. And Jasmine was shocking people in the pool .

But some thing Different about Jackie she grad has a teaching job as a history teacher and is a histrian and every thing is perfect but one thing shes a five months pregnant and this time with a boy but theres some thing shes not saying he's a Arnold but he was looking more like her with out knowing it she predeted what her son will look like.

"Marie your kids are in the same class as my twins but a year apart."

"yeah when is this one due?"

"well its going to be Due september thirteenth."

" he's due on his birthday."

"yep well a year here I guess Todd is doing some weight lefting and helpping Logan and Brad teaches a music class and Chris records muisc and Matt helps and they still makes CDs but in a private studio for mutants . And Greg teach a drum class and has a side jobs other than music and is a teacher of california ."

Everything is looking up till a very hyper now twenty three year old Conner sat reading a book and her sister was playing with Jackie , Codie and James now in the pool.

"you know we turn out right."

"yeah we did and we handle everything with help from our family."

"yeah oh remember when you said Brad cheated on you?"

"yeah I think it was her that started it."

" no it wasn't it was Todd."

"what why?"

"to break yall up."

" he saw the way you look at Chris and he put storm in volve in to it ."

"oh wow no wonder Brad was so mad that night I went with Matt to the mall to meet Eric."

"yeah but at least ya'll change ."

"yeah we did."

"lifes good ."

"yeah it is ."  
They sat in the summer light and was now sun bathing and since she was cut open it healed a little and was ready to put on a bikini and they sat in the sun . Till a big splash came over them it was all five kids.

"Jasmine and Bradley,""Jackie,Bradley,and Codie go play in the shollow end and no more jumping in to the pool."

they said together to tell them to leave them alone and a hyper kurt took them to the other end of the pool.

"you know what even if Brad cheated I think I do good with out a guy ."

"yeah but you know you and them well miss him."

"true lets sun bath and tell them to kick rocks."

she laugh . "yeah I will ."

"you know I think Logan and Brad turn in to friends."

"well thats good since the first night all he wanted to do was kill him and cuss him out" she said as she chuckle.

"god I was four months and needed some icecream and the guys smash a spider and probably found a coo coo clock for Logan ."

"oh my god Brad was a nut when it came down to studing and so were you."

"yeah I did it for Bradley and Jasmine."

"and being in a School with too many people and needed a bath then your water broke on the floor kinda shocked Scott and Jean ."

"oh yeah it did I scream bloody murder."

"well I hope this little guy has a big heart."

"I hope hes a clone of me ." she chuckle

"well Logan and Brad gets along well good."

"yeah I saw that the other day."

Soon Logan and Brad comes walking up to the girls .

"hey Jacklina would you change anything ?"

"Nope would you Brad?"

"no I would not I have bradley Junior and Jasmine and a another son we can name James Victor Arnold. "

"awww yes we can Brad."

"I was thinking of it the whole day."

"Jacklina I need to speak to you."

"ok Professor be back soon." she said as she was taken away from her thought by Brad's kiss.

She then follow the man inside and she heard Todd talking to a now rounded Storm.

All she could do was laugh at the out come.

She follow him in to the elevator to his office and saw a guy .

To her amazement it was a friend of hers who came to join the x men .

"but why professor."

"you never said you two knew eachother."

"Brain What going on?"

"I told him I would come after I get out of school."

"wow ok."

"whos the kid father?"

soon Brad came in to the office after being called by the Professor .

"can you two show her where his room will be."

"sure."

"yeah right this way." they both said as he was now taking over Brad's old room who nows lives in Jacklina's room.

"Here's your room he said as Brian threw his bag on to the bed."

"So where's yall room?"

Brad raise an eye brow "It's down the hall way on the left beside Ororo and Todd's room."

"cool may be i'll come visit you two."

"ok so why are you here?" she asked as he started to unpack his stuff.

"Well I'm here to learn control of my powers."

"great i'm going back out side." she said as she walked out and left brad there.

"hi i'm Brad."

"Brain." he reach over to Brad and shook his hand.

"are you Jacklina's baby father?"

"yeah why."

"well shes my friend don't hurt her kay or I get some of my and Jacklina buddies to come for ya'll."

"I married her and we been married for ten years and by the way you have no rights to tell me that."

"what wife is Jacklina number four."

"look Brain I am with her and she's and I work here at the school so stop acting up or I go get professor."

"well are we sure the argring is apported for this first meeting." said a good mood Chris Henderson with a twelety three soon to be twelety four year old Conner .

She had long blond hair with brown hieghtlights and was 5'6 and was looks so much like her father .

"hi i'm Conner this is my daddy and you are?" Conner said as he looked at the guys exprestion.

"I'm Brain nice to meet you."

"you too so how long you going to be here?"

"oh I only here to learn control."

"ok, hey dad i'm going out with Jean, Juiblee , Marie and Jacklina okay?"

"ok but be back so yo do your assiment for the professor."

"fine."

soon Todd and his round butter ball came in to the room with his daughter jet,

"so what the hell there's a new guy good god this school gets students like posutute get men.

"shut up Todd." said Brad

"daddy."said Jasmine and bradley said as she looked around at the other two in the room.

"Daddy Jasmine shock me."

"but he threw me across the room ."

"you two come with me ." he said as he took them by there arms and took them down the hall.

"look mommy going out tonight with Marie ,Conner,Jean and Juiblee. So be good for me."

"okay."

"Daddy who's the guy?"

"thats Brain."

They look towards the room and saw him in the hall way heading down stairs.

He went through the foyer and found Jean in a dress and he walked over to her.

"hi I'm Brain ."

"hi Brain i'm Jean."

They shook hands and he looked towards one of the side room oh the libaray is in that room.

"cool I'll go see what I can read about."

"ok bye ."

"bye hey wheres the soda?"

"you have to drink that in the kitchen ."she said as she walked away from Brain.

He walked in and found Beast aka Hank Mccoy.

"nothing like a little reading huh?"

"nope there nothing like it."

"my name is Brain whats yours?"

"Hank so you like Egder Allen Poe?"

"yes I do ."

"your irish like Jacklina right?"

"Yeah I am ."

"were ya'll a couple or some thing?"

"we were in middle school then in eleventh grade she wengt to America and we broke up the night before."

Soon Bradley ,Jasmine,Jackie,Codie Anna,and James.

"Hey its you ."

"oh hi oh you have three friends."

"yah what of it."Bradley said as he looked like he was ready to fight.

"Bradley I'm telling mommy and daddy." she said as she ran out the room in the driction.

"mommy daddy Bradley gonna hurt some man." she scream out through the back yard.

"lord he met Brain." Jacklina said as she ran to the door with Brad,Marie,and Logan behind her.

Back in the libaray Hank stop the miniture Arnold from breaking the guys in to little pieces.

"you are not going to presure her to go back to you are you?"

"No son I'm not."

"you siad you went out with her." he said as he try to punch him.

"Son we broke up our believe drove us apart."

"I'm not your son." he said trying to punch him again.

"kid wow whats wrong?"

"He went out with mom and then he trying to get back with her ." he scream again to punch him this time hitting him.

"Bradley Krik Arnold Junior quiet it now."

"but."

"no just stop it."

"fine." he said as he looked a mean look at Brain.

"sorry Brain he's protective."

" yeah most kids are."

"yeah but hes can read minds and from his daddy he can control the weather and also can stress his thought on to other. He just eleven and don't want any one to tear up his family."

"Brad we should teach him I don't think training helping."

"sorry Brain we have to go to talk to Charles ."

"okay well leave me here to read okay oh shut the door ."

"okay." Jacklina said as she close the door and heard him say I don't need any one I have all I need in Ireland."

she walked away and Brad put his arm around her.

"Runt!"

Logan looked around and finally saw his brother.

"Victor."

him in a white tee shirt and he's with five presents not to tease him but to give to them.

"what are you doing here?"

"well I did not get an invited to the wedding and I brought presents and its for you ,wifey, and the kids."

Back in side the mansion a very piss off Bradley was sitting on Professor's couch.

"Professor he went out with my mom I don't want him near mom."he said as he was balling a fiest.

"Brad hes in a different part of the school and she is staying with your dad."

"But …...he said as he was intrupted by Brad .

"Look Charles I want to find out what other training he can get."

"well let me see hes already with Logan so maybe with Beast and when storm is well rested after her pregnancy her too."

"Thanks Charles."

They said as they walked down the hallway and found Todd hanging out in his room with Chris and Matt.

"Hey come on lets go see Todd and the others and may be Greg show up."she said as she heard Todd call them and to her amazement Rolly polly wans't in there.

So they walked in to the room and found a 22 year old Jet, eleven year old Jasmine and a hyper Conner who was running back and forth to the bathroom changing in to other dresses.

"your not wearing the one Juiblee gave you!"

"fine I won't."

she then came back out in a open shoulder dress and it past her knee with fish net stocking.

"so what about this one this use to belong to Marie?"

"yeah its nice do you like it?"

"yep oh hey you three."Chris said as he saw Jacklina in a wrap.

"so where is Logan and Jean , Ororo, and Marie ?" she asked as Bradley went over to a well dress Conner.

"there be here soon I bet Logan giving her kids a stern talking to ."

"yeah and telling Marie to watch Jean and Ororo." they said as they all laugh.

"hey what ya'll talking about?"

"nothing."

"that's looks good on you Conner."

she said as she came in a pair of jeans and a tee shirt actually one of Chris's shirts.

"haha your wearing one of daddy tee's."

"Connor be good." Chris said as she just looked away.

Jean and Marie and , Ororo soon came in in helter tops and skirts and a very pregnant Ororo was wearing a green long sleeve dress.

"mommy on halloween can I be daddy?"she asked since halloween was in 2 months.

" uhh Jasmine its up to him."

"sure I got some old clothes you can use." Brad said as he pick up some clothes he got from his pop.

She open it and just smile

"you like it?"

"yeah love it."

"i want to dress up fort halloween as an xmen."

"ok. Lets talk more about it tomorrow ok?"

"ok." they both said as they walked in to the other room. And the ladies when down stairs.

"Jacklina you want to drive?" Jean asked as she picked up the keys and threw them over to her.

"sure but lets go out to the mall."

They were at the mall shopping since their's no way they can drink boozes and a very hype up Conner was driving Jacklina nuts with the excitement she was in."

"Conner whats in the world you so excited about?"

"Daddy told me a secert and im not allowed to tell."

"ok can you cool it."  
"okay."

they all laugh as a little smile came on her face and a few sodas later .

"i think my daddy likes you Jacklina."

"WHAT!" she yelled as a hopefully just a sugar high Conner sat beside her.

"look its true he watches over you when Brad is working."

"ok Conner no more soda."

"oh Todd is protecting Brad."

"ok Conner whats going on?"

"i think Todd cought him talking to his ex wife."

"ok were going home now."

Soon her phone rang it was her son and he was talking really low.

"hi mom ."

"hi Badley whats wrong?"

"nothing but I think daddy talking to some girl."

"Okay I be right home." she said as she claim in to the car with everyone elsa.

"put on your seat belt Conner ."

"okay."

Soon her phone rang and it was her hubby.

"Hi Brad you won't believe what Bradley said."

"Shoot."

"he said you was on a phone with a girl and Conner told me her father likes me ."

"thats crazy oh I was on the phone with Kitty."

"Oh ok well were on our way home cause Conner has a sugar high right now."

"oh good god help us all."

"love you see you when we get there."

"love you too bye."

They hung up and they got to the edge of windchester about to go in when a cat cross her path it looked like a callico . She climb out and pick it up it was a little kitten around 8 months.

"awww."

"its dosn't have a collar so may be we should take it to the mansion."

"ok lets keep windows up so she can't get away."

To her amazement she was around the same age as the kitten on the lands of charles.

They drove up to the fenis and found out it was open and she drove in. to the now her spot was taken.

"i'm parking in front."

"yeah he needs another garage."said Jean

They pulled up front and found Bradley sitting next to Kurt. And a smokehalic Logan.

"when will you give up Kurt the kid is mad."

"come on Bradley you have no reason to be mad she was on the phone with Kitty she went to see her parents."

"yeah sure he was." Said Bradley as he got up to open his mom door and found in her lap a kitten.

"mom where you get it?"

"on the edge of Windchester coming back from the mall."

"Can we keep it mommy?"

"I want to try find it's owner."

they all walked inside and found a very happy Jasmine and two of Logan's triplets.

Codie Anna and James were playing with Jasmine .

"wheres Jacklina Niccole at?"

" in the libaray with Brain."

she slip the door open and found he was reading edgeAllen poe to her . The raven.

She then slip the door shut and walked to the fowyer where the happy now Bradley saw the little kitten.

"mommy if we can't find it's owner can we keep it?"

" not sure."

Charles rolled his wheelchair in to the fowyer and found the little kitten and saw a less amuse Maggie.

She was hissing and the kitten just inored her and went to the t.v. Room and sat on Greg's lap and fell asleep.

The next day every one went throught out the city to find its owner when they came back no one knew of the cat.

She soon lower her head and shook yes to the now hyper Bradley and Jasmine. And her hubby was happy for the kids.

"we should name her lilly ."

"no Jasmine we should name her vitoria ."

"i got a better idea fluffy."

" ok thanks Codie."

Codie looked as Bradley walked away from her holding the kitten.

"Man Bradley's cute." she said low as a whisper.

Her sister Jackie shook her head and said "he may not like you the way you like him."

Conner comes up with her sister and Jet.

"whats up Jackie?"

"she likes Bradley but he may not like her?"

"how do you know?"

"well he likes me."

"Who do Jasmine like ?"

"well James."

"really cool."

They went in to the kitchen to get some sodas for them.

"hey When's Jacklina due?"

"in september 13th ."

"cool another boy running around good think yall are shairing a room."

"yeah ."

They took there drinks out side to the chairs outside and little Bradley was on the roof with the idea he well jump from the sencond story of the masion in to the pool.

Kurt teleported behind him and then safely put him on the diving board.

"its a lot safer." Kurt said as he walked to the lader and got in to the pool.

He went runing down the diving board and dive in to it and found him self swimming around the pool like a fish.  
"hey join the swim team." said Jackie as she finish her drink.

They sat there watching the guys swim but since Jackie did not want to jump in to it and get her hair wet she just sat in the chair.

"JET!" said Jasmine as she walked over to the chair.

"what?" said little look alike Todd.

"well Todd's looking for you some thing about needing to go to the hosptial with Ororo."

"oh have to go ."

"bye."  
she put a dress over her swim suit and ran in side and found a pool of blood on the floor she follow it to the kitchen.

"whats going on?"

"I don't know I just called nine one one."

"ok well if it turns out she's trying to lose it I be there with her ok."

"ok can I go?"

"yeah get your flip flops."

they drove up to the mansion and they came in with a stratcher put it up there and push her out to the the van. And found she had passed out and he went with her to the hospital and found that she wans't trying to lose it she was trying to have it.

"Mrs. monrue Its a Girl." they said as it was too tiny for it to be held with out it being wraped up to have some thing to hold. Some time passed before Jet made it to the hospital and found the tiny little girl.

"What you going to name her?"

"how about Juliette Natalie Harrell ."

They then sweep her away to the nipu and found a tired Ororo and a happy Todd.

Soon enough Jacklina had her son and he looked like Brad but they looked at him and named him right away Logan Victor Arnold the name Brad pick out.

They grew up together and the use to be ten year olds then turn in to highschools then to teachers and Juliette and Logan turn in to sixteen year olds.

The six teen year olds did not get along but now happy Logan and a pissed off Juliette are fighting about where the training section was going to be held since they were now traning new students.

They soon graduated from high school and became musicans in there own band and recorded with the mutatin records.

And every thing turn out great and peacefull and happy no war like Eric was thinking but they had a new teacher that was funny and kind and the two who had a rough start is now far ahead.

And Todd's second daughter is now a happy child and healthy .

Logan is a Singer in his own band and worked a second job as a historian in his mom's store.


End file.
